Eternal Love
by akashitetsuya3120
Summary: Bakugo would never forget the start of this cycle of reincarnation from that night of tragedy where he lost his entire world. Todoroki and Bakugo; they are soulmates. They believe in reincarnation, and they have swore to find each other in their every lives. Follow a series of AU TodoBaku. Reincarnation themed.
1. Life 1: Bloody Night

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia is owned by Horikoshi Kohei.**

 **Warnings:**

 **\- A little bit of mature contents but nothing explicit in this chapter**

 **\- TodoBaku acting very lovey dovey:)**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

It was a casual night. Bakugo and Todoroki were out taking a stroll to grab some ice cream together. It really was a night like any other, where their friends were in the dorm fooling around, while some doing their own thing in their room. There was no sign of any danger approaching. At all. Or so they thought.

* * *

"This ice cream is fucking salty! Why the hell would you pick this shit." Bakugo complained with his usual angry tone.

"Yeah, but the aftertaste... It's really sweet." Todoroki answered, really enjoying the sea salt ice cream. Well, Bakugo really didn't like the flavor, but seeing that smile on Todoroki... He came to not mind the awful taste.

"...Don't you think this ice cream is very similar to you?" Todoroki added.

"Huh? The fuck do you mean?"

Todoroki smirked naughtily. Damn how he love that fucking smile.

"I mean that you're salty to me at first but really, in the end you're just so sweet it's enthralling." The half and half pinned Bakugo to the wall of the small alley they walked in. It's a good thing that there were no people here or he would be damned.

"You're so good and I want you so fucking much." Todoroki licked his bottom lip.

"Why are you swearing? That's my trademark."

Griping on Bakugo's waist while still holding the sea salt ice cream, Todoroki rushed to kiss Bakugo. He pressed his lips into Bakugo's and explored the inside of Bakugo's mouth, slowly, and thoroughly, with that sly tongue of his.

 _Fuck. Salty, but sweet._

Bakugo never wanted to lose even in this kind of thing, so he tried to be the one in control by twisting and pushing his tongue with Todoroki's. But still, he knew that Todoroki was a whiz at kissing and stuff. He never won even once. Still, it felt so good he could feel the heat coursing through his groin.

He wanted more.

The kissing wasn't enough.

He needed more heat.

Bakugo was just about to grind his bulging cock with Todoroki's, but get stopped. Bakugo was really surprised. What the hell? Did he get rejected?

"Katsuki, don't get hard yet ok? We have to finish this." The bastard pushed Bakugo and pointed the melting ice cream on his hand.

 _What a fucking dumbass this person is._

* * *

"Please don't get mad at me. The ice cream was really sticky and it kind of gets in the way." Todoroki looked really apologetic, but still, did he have to do that even though they were just making out.

"Whatever, you dick. You just had to go and do that when the mood was just right." Bakugo frowned at how insensitive Todoroki could be.

"Katsuki, baby, you don't know how much I want you too. We were in an alley, people could walk in and things would get messy."

"Well at least let me jack off to you. I am already fucking hard, you ass. How should I deal with this now?"

"Do you think that I am not? Let's just do it back home."

"Well it could already go away." Bakugo sighed heavily. He was amazed that sometimes Todoroki could let him down in the most hilarious way.

Suddenly, Todoroki stopped in his track and held Bakugo's hand.

"Well now I really want you, Katsuki. Just do it with me." Bakugo looked at his eyes, and sure, he could see love and lust in those heterochromatic eyes. He was full of desire that night, Bakugo noticed.

"Then you go to my room, I'm sick of those japanese shit all over."

"Understood, princess." Todoroki smiled warmly.

Well maybe he could forgive him, just because he looked so damn beautiful in that smile.

Todoroki and Bakugo had been dating for a while now. In the front, they would act only as acquintance, and they didn't call each other's given name. No one knew about their relationship except that fuck Deku. He just had to waltz in into Todoroki's room to call him for dinner when they were just making out. It was his stupid Shoto's fault for not locking the door, but for fuck's sake, who would barge in into other's people room? Sure Deku knocked but why the hell did he enter. Bakugo wondered why he didn't kill the prick at that time.

Kirishima, his best bud, might know for some time now. He was always looking out for him. He never said anything though, and Bakugo would not mind if he knew everything about their relationship. It was all fine and dandy.

There was one thing bothering him though...

Yaoyorozu. That chick had been close with his Shoto before. They even went to Ennichi Festival together, coincidentally. Well fuck, Shoto would know what's best for him if he got near that chick again.

He loved him so much. His Shoto. Never in his life had he been so addicted to a person this much. Todoroki was his world right now. He wouldn't ever bear losing him. He swore that he would protect Todoroki above all others. Todoroki is too precious for him. He would protect him. At all cost.

"...Hey Katsuki."

"Huh? What?" Todoroki's voice snapped Bakugo out of his daydreams.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it? Just say it now."

"I can't talk about it while we're walking. There's a park nearby, let's go there."

"Huh? But won't they get suspicious if you and I were out so late?"

"Just a few minutes' alright. Please."

"Do what you want." Bakugo wondered what his icyhot boyfriend had in mind. It's not a bad thing was it?

"Do you still have a boner?"

"Well it faded away."

"Then let's talk. But we're still doing it at the dorm right?"

"Yeah you pervert."

"Just making sure you keep your end of the deal." Todoroki smiled.

* * *

They went to the nearby park, sat on the bench, and fell silent. Bakugo wasn't sure what Todoroki was thinking about and what made him so silent.

"So what the hell do you want to talk about?" Bakugo broke off the silence.

"Katsuki..." Todoroki trailed off his words. What? Was it something important? What was he gonna say?

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Todoroki looked at Bakugo straight in the eye.

Bakugo could only drop his jaw in surprise.

"What the hell? The fuck are you talking about, Shoto?"

"I'm serious. Do you believe in it?"

"Well fuck no. Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I believe in it." Bakugo couldn't be more surprised. Todoroki never said anything about him believing in any religion.

"What... Really Shoto, you're a Hindu now?"

"That's not it. I just... do really think that people will reborn as new people in their next life. And that no matter what kind of person they will be reborn into, they will always find their soulmates."

"And I believe—"

Todoroki grabbed both of Bakugo's hand tightly, as if they were so easy to lose.

"That you are my soulmate, love." Todoroki smiled warmly at Bakugo while still holding his hands, so tight, so full of love, much to Bakugo's disarray.

His heart can't fucking take this.

"What? Shoto... Why are you bringing this up now?"

There was a pause for a moment. Todoroki inhaled his breath, as if preparing for something.

"If someday I were to be gone by your side, or the reverse, I really believe that we will meet again. No matter what kind of person we'll be reborn into, even if we're so far in age, in status, or even if we're miles away from each other, I believe we would find each other, and we will fall in love again. I'll find my way to you, my love. Mark my words." Todoroki said firmly, with determination. He's not just saying it to flatter him. He's fucking serious.

That's it. That's fucking it. He was so fucking in love with this guy. He would not lose him, no matter what.

Before he even noticed it, tears were welling up in his eyes, dripping to his cheeks.

 _Fuck. This is so not me. Why the fuck am I crying._

"Katsuki? Are you alright?" Todoroki questioned, confused. Like he didn't know what made him cried.

"You dumbass..." Bakugo let go of the hand that was holding his. Feeling overwhelmed, he hugged Todoroki ever so tightly.

"I don't know much about reincarnation, but I believe you're my soulmate too, Shoto. I believe we'll find each other no matter how much we died. This life, the next, and the next... I'll always remember you." Bakugo said while sobbing quietly in Todoroki's shoulder. He couldn't help but feeling overwhelemed of Todoroki's words.

"Yeah. You have to believe in it, or else it won't work." Todoroki pet Bakugo's hair and traced lines carefully on his scalp.

"Don't say it like we're going to die soon why don't you..."

"I'm sorry. I just had the feeling that I have to pass this on to you tonight." Todoroki tightened his hold on Bakugo and kissed his head.

"You don't know how much I love you, dammit. And how much I want to fuck with you now."

Todoroki only chuckled at that remark.

"And I want to fuck you so bad until you're a fucking mess, Katsuki. Tonight will be rough, I tell you that."

Bakugo could only imagine at how hot tonight will become. That thought alone could make him hard again, so he pushed it aside.

"Well then let's go back."

* * *

Bakugo and Todoroki had arrived at the entrance of their dorm. Bakugo started walking casually toward the door, but Todoroki wasn't following beside him. He looked backward, and he saw Todoroki stopping in his track. He was checking his surrounding, as if there were something wrong. Bakugo sensed nothing, so he wondered what made Todoroki on his guard.

"Oi, what's wrong, Shoto?" Bakugo approached Todoroki.

"There's something wrong Katsuki. Be on your guard."

"C'mon, you're exagarrating. Let's just fucking go to my room, can't hold it anymore." Bakugo couldn't help but wanting it so bad, after what happened that night.

"Hush." Todoroki didn't pay atenttion to his boyfriend's craving and still glared at his surroundings. He even got more cautious, as he pulled Bakugo by the wrist and holding it tight. Bakugo took that as a sign and put on his guard too.

Some time came, but there was nothing. Just silence.

"See? There's nothing! C'mon Shoto!" Bakugo released Todoroki's grip off his wrist and started to walk hurriedly to the dorm. He felt a little bit annoyed of Todoroki's unnecessary warning.

"Hey Katsuki! Don't be rash!"

 _He'll see he was wrong when I open this fucking door._

Bakugo stretched out his hand to reach for the doorknob, but he stopped.

 _Wait._

Why was the dorm so silent? It's not even bedtime but he couldn't hear any voice. No laughs, shriek, or scream. It was dead silent. As if...

"Look out!" Todoroki shoved Bakugo to the ground and rolled him over a few times to the side. Bakugo grunted of the few scratches on his skin.

 _What the fuck just happened..._

Bakugo looked to the spot he was standing just then and widen his eyes in shock. There were 5 deadly spears sticked out to the ground. Bakugo imagined what would've happen if the spears pierced him. It was a horrible thought.

Todoroki and Bakugo quickly regained their composure and looked out for enemies. Strangely enough, they didn't spot a single enemy. How fucking strange.

Suddenly, blades from all directions came toward them. At that moment, Todoroki created a dome of ice barrage around them so the blades would be deflected, thank his quick decision.

"Shoto... Who is this asshole that attacking us?!" Bakugo panicked, realizing full well that the enemies intend to kill them.

"I don't know... But those blades are dangerous. If we take them head on we would only get killed before we even reach them."

"Well fuck that! I ain't standing around here doing nothing!"

"Wait. Please, Katsuki." Todoroki plead before Bakugo did anything dangerous.

"Those blades are still fired on us endlessly. We didn't spot anyone, so it must be their quirk."

"Then what the hell should I do?!" Bakugo got frustated, unable to do anything.

"Listen to me, Katsuki. The ice isn't at all invincible. It will eventually come off to the point the blades would pierce right through us. So we should—" Todoroki's eyes trailed off to the top of his ice dome. He gasped and ran toward Bakugo. He toppled him down and pinned him to the ground as tight as he could.

The ice on top was destroyed, leaving a big hole. A man with a black hood stood on top of the ice platform and started throwing arrows, daggers, blades, sometimes spears out of fucking thin air to the whole area inside the ice.

 _Shoto._

It was a scene that he would have never imagined to happen in his life.

The blades landed aimlessly to the hollow ground and to Todoroki, who was covering Bakugo with his own body. The blades first stabbed Todoroki's back. Then his legs. Arms. Todoroki would jerk and groan everytime the blades hit a part of his body. Bakugo knew it could not hit Todoroki's head, or it would be over. Bakugo desperately tried his best to cover Todoroki's head with his hand, griping it tightly. Bakugo grunted in pain as the blades pierced his hands and grazed other parts of his skin.

He tried to reverse the position, as he didn't want Todoroki to get hurt any further, but Todoroki's hold was so tight that he could not make any movement. Meanwhile, the man in hood just kept throwing blades to the entire area, like he knew they could never escape that way.

He couldn't let this happen any longer.

"Shoto... What are you doing. Let me fucking go!"

Todoroki stroked Bakugo's forehead with his thumb while still hovering on top of Bakugo.

He smiled. That idiot, he fucking smiled.

"How can you—"

Before Bakugo even finished his sentence, Todoroki started to cough out blood.

 _Shit. Internal bleeding._

"Fuck it, Shoto! I am not going to lose you!" Bakugo squirmed, but Todoroki's hold was so firm.

"Please... I beg you, please just stay this way." Todoroki looked so desperate. Why? What did they ever do to deserve this? Why did Shoto have to be the one protecting him, all the while he was just lying there doing nothing?

 _I've come all this way to become a hero! Why in the fucking hell can't I thrash a single fucking garbage of a person!_

After that, Todoroki started a coughing fit and spitting blood. Bakugo was really worried and irritated. Why did it have to come to this? The blades just kept reappearing after another with no end. That bastard just kept throwing those at them. What's this person's goal? To kill them?

"Oi you fuck! Who the hell are you?! What the fuck is your goal?! Did you come here to kill us all?! Then sucks to be you, but the teacher is going their way here, because you are being recorded you dumbfuck!" Bakugo screamed at the top of his lungs, cursing with all his being.

"I've got orders to kill two students named Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo. I've made sure everyone in this area can't save you. I've destroyed all of the cameras. Your teachers and all of your friends are unconscious because of the sleeping gas. You two are helpless, your death is guaranteed. Now just give in and stop clinging into your miserable life!" The man answered, throwing the blades at a more fast pace.

"Ugh!" Todoroki groaned every time a blade stabbed his body. Bakugo tried his best to cover Todoroki's fatal spot by his arms.

That bastard got a shitty quirk that could produce weapons out of thin air. He made it so that the blades he's throwing are landing on the whole ground, so they couldn't make their way out. He could make himself invincible, but it's not possible to have two quirks. So he must have come here with an accomplice. If they were to break out of this position, the blades would instantly kill them in the head. If somehow the ice was undone by Todoroki, the bastard would only make himself invincible and started thrashing them again. Bakugo tried to analyze the situation, but he couldn't make a plan to escape. He was really frustrated in himself. And he really was afraid, so fucking afraid to lose Todoroki.

"I'm bored. Now die." It looked like he got impatient. The faceless man in hood now specifically aimed spears at Bakugo and Todoroki. Todoroki already couldn't move, and the spears came at them in a blink.

"Argh...!" Todoroki screamed in pain as the spears pierced through his body. Todoroki vomited blood, his pupil dilated, looking so pale and helpless, barely able to hang on. Todoroki's organs must have been destroyed by the barbaric weapons that fuck threw at him.

Bakugo was dumbfounded. He could only glare at Todoroki in shock.

Todoroki tried his best not to collapse, even though he was already so weak. He looked like he's in the verge on dying.

Then it strucked him like a bolt of lightning.

 _Shoto will die._

"Shoto!" Bakugo hugged Todoroki desperately. He didn't even felt the pain of the spears that were scraping on his skin. He just wanted to hold Todoroki on his arms right now. He started crying helplessly on Todoroki's shoulder.

"Katsuki..." His eyes weren't even focused anymore. Todoroki moved his hand to Bakugo's forehead and caressing it weakly. Bakugo grasped Todoroki's shivering hand, and could feel Todoroki's tears dropping to his cheek.

Bakugo's heart was breaking because Todoroki looked so sad.

"So...rry." The unwanted apology was barely audible.

Todoroki closed his eyes and collapsed on top of Bakugo. The firm hold on him was lost.

"Hey... Wake up."

Bakugo shook Todoroki's body harshly. He didn't want to accept reality. He didn't want to believe his Shoto was gone.

"One down. Now it's your turn, brat! Now stop being under him all the time and just let me kill you. Or do you want his body to get minced?!"

He only felt anger and hate from the bottom of his gut. He was so disgusted with the bastard that killed Todoroki.

 _Kill. I have to kill this fuck._

He could feel insane power coursing through his body. He laid Todoroki's body sideways. In that short opening of killing Bakugo, the villain threw spears to his way. In that instant, Bakugo deflected all of that he threw at him with bombs of explosion. The villain looked surprised, so he threw all kinds of weapon to him like a rainfall.

But Bakugo deflected it all.

At that moment, Bakugo's line of sight was just fucking red, his heart was beating abnormally, and he could not think of anything but to kill the bastards that made him grieve. He just wanted to tear them apart.

* * *

Bakugo panted harshly as his sight and heartbeat returned to normal. The two villains in front of him were dead, heads and body parts scattered on the ground. He felt so satisfied. He managed to kill the fucks that destroyed his life.

Bakugo felt really lightheaded and fell to the ground. He could feel blood flowing out of his body. He noticed he had some heavy wounds and he could feel traces of blades pricking his back and arms. He really didn't remember anything. The strain of using that power was also too hard on him. His whole body was aching, his head was pounding, and his heart was throbbing. He could feel his consciousness was fading, but he could not fall now. He had to go to Todoroki.

Bakugo crawled his way to Todoroki, leaving a trail of blood in a straight line. He struggled for his consciousness until he could reach him.

He sat up and removed the spears that were piercing cruelly on Todoroki's body. He laid him down in his lap and squeezed Todoroki's face. He cried once again.

Bakugo could only feel deep pain, despair, and sadness from the bottom of his gut. He just couldn't believe it. The only thing that he wanted was just for Todoroki to survive. He had sworn to protect him. He swore to protect him but he couldn't even do anything. Why had it come to this? He just felt so hopeless, was there even a meaning to continue his life?

He got down and sobbed in Todoroki's chest.

It was then that he could feel a faint breath, much like a wheeze.

Was he alive? Bakugo didn't waste time and immediately checked his pulse from his wrist.

 _It's faint, but it's still beating weakly._

Bakugo lightened up as there was still a ray of hope. He thought of something as he searched for Todoroki's cellphone from his pocket.

Bakugo noticed his eyelids were already half closed. His body was already nearing its limit. He quickly searched for Endeavor's contact and sent their location and a message written 'SOS', barely making it time before he passed out.

* * *

Bakugo opened his eyes heavily. His body was aching, but fortunately he could move his body properly. He noticed the IV catheter sticking out on his hand. Was he on a hospital? What about...

Bakugo jerked off from his bed, removed the IV from his hand abruptly, got out and searched for someone he knew. He spotted Endeavor leaning against a chair wearily and 2 other people beside him. It must be the Todoroki family.

"Endeavor! Where is Sho... where is Todoroki?" Bakugo shouted frantically.

"Bakugo... Shoto asked for you. He's gained consciousness yesterday, but he's on the brink of death... He's on room 350. Please go to him." Endeavor looked like he's holding his tears. The other two who seemed to be Todoroki's brother and sister already looked so broken. Bakugo only bowed at them, unable to say anything. He ran as fast as he could to the said room, ignoring the warnings from the nurse he passed by.

As he reached the room, Bakugo couldn't help but retraced the event that made everything crumble the way it was. He cursed himself for his helplessness. Right now, he just hoped everything would be fine, he hoped Todoroki could recover. He hoped everything would go back to the way it was.

But his hope was shattered.

As he entered the room, a lot of large pipes were inside his open wounds, oxygen tube covering his nose and mouth, and cables sticking to his chest. There were so many equipments around Todoroki that Bakugo didn't recognize.

Seeing Todoroki's state, Bakugo could only walk frantically as he pulled a chair and sat beside him.

"Shoto... Can you hear me?"

He stared right into Bakugo's eyes and smiled.

"You're here... You survived..." Todoroki said in a raspy voice, his eyes glimpsed with relief.

"I'm here you dumbass... and I only survived because of you." He intertwined his fingers with Todoroki's lifeless ones and held it tight.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I was so helpless that I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry you had to protect me." Bakugo scrunched his eyebrows and frowned at his own inability.

"I never once regretted my decision to protect you. I'm glad that you survived. And in the end, you only come out alive because of your power."

"But—"

"Look love, I don't have much time left. I just want you to know that I love you so much, and I have never regretted spending time with you on my life." Todoroki stroked Bakugo's cheek.

"I love you too... but what the fuck are you saying... You have to live, Shoto. I know you can survive." Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He wondered just how many times he cried already.

Todoroki just smiled softly.

"Katsuki. I now entrusted you with this life of mine. You have to keep on living, ok? Don't worry, we'll meet again as new people in new life. Although if I died now, I'll be old and you'll be young. But you'll still love me right?" Todoroki smiled.

"Of course you idiot... I'll love you as many times as you like."

"I believe that you will become the greatest hero one day, love. I really, really, love you." Todoroki started crying too. They hugged and hold each other tightly, unable to let go. They sobbed loudly at each other's shoulder, grieving on the cruel fate that had befallen them both.

As they held each other, Todoroki's grip was slowly getting weaker, like his energy was getting sucked out of him.

Then it came.

The sound of death.

Todoroki's heart had stopped beating. The hand that was on Bakugo's clutch was losing its strength completely.

"Oi Shoto!" Bakugo shook Todoroki's body harshly, but there was no respond.

Bakugo screamed in agony as he realized the hurtful truth.

This time, Todoroki was really gone. Forever.

He was only left with nothing but the husk of his lover.

He really only wanted to be with him. He loved him, that icyhot. He loved his smile, his hugs, his kisses, all of him. He just couldn't stand the thought of living without Todoroki.

His mind was getting clouded.

 _Meeting him again now wouldn't be so bad._

Bakugo grabbed a knife at a table. He returned to his seat and intertwined their fingers once again.

"Shoto, I'm sorry this life you entrusted will go to waste. I can't go on." He held his hand more firmly.

"I believe in reincarnation... I really do. We _will_ meet again in the next life."

He closed the gap between the knife and his veins on his wrist...

And swiftly slit it off.

Blood was flowing out of his wrist, staining the hospital sheets red.

"I love you, Shoto. I'm so fucking in love with you, I can't help it." He smiled weakly toward Todoroki's dead body.

Bakugo was starting to feel really lightheaded of the blood loss and he could feel his consciousness slowly fading away.

 _We'll meet again_.

And then there was only black.

* * *

 **A/N: I made this reincarnation themed, so I want to make this like a series of one shots AU of TodoBaku. Though this chapter was an exception, since the first chapter began with their original lives but the next and the next will be AU. I made it so that Bakugo and Todoroki had already in love hard with each other** **in this chapter, but it wouldn't be the same with the other.**

 **Reviews and suggestion are very much appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading and loving TodoBaku!**


	2. Life 2: Triangle Love

**I decided to make this not a one shot, since writing everything from their encounter to their deaths feels very rushed if I try to fit it into one chapter. This especially was very long, so I put it into three parts, with some smut at the end of part 3. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Todoroki was tired of hearing that annoying fights everytime he's in class.

"Oi Deku, you better get the fuck off!" Bakugo pushed the other until they backed out a step while yelling and cursing, much to Todoroki's displeasure. He never liked anyone with a foul mouth and bad attitude. This lionhead who's always angry was the perfect example for that. Good thing they didn't talk much, or Todoroki would have already strike him in the face.

"But Kacchan—" Midoriya tried to argue pointlessly.

"Just go with me, Uraraka." Bakugo grabbed Uraraka by her hand and dragged her to outside of the class, probably heading to the cafetaria, since it's lunchtime.

"Deku-kun..." She only stared at Midoriya worrily, while still following Bakugo voluntarily.

 _Sigh._

Todoroki could only exhale his breath tiredly as he watched the drama of this class continued to unfold.

This class. Why did he have to be in this class, he wondered.

Maybe his classmates were already used hearing their dumb quarrel, but Todoroki was always bothered by it. It was absurd, unnecessary, and annoying.

Todoroki retraced the start of the problem of this class which annoyed him every single day.

It was first clear as day to other people that Midoriya liked Uraraka. Uraraka came to like Midoriya too and things were going well for them. It would be so much in Todoroki's favor if the story ended like that, but then one day Bakugo suddenly told her that he liked her. Uraraka rejected him a few times, saying that she already liked Midoriya but Todoroki didn't know if a lightning strucked her or something because one day she started to find interest in Bakugo too. Uraraka told Midoriya she had to make choices. And to this day, she couldn't make up her mind so his two classmates were fighting over her. Although, Bakugo's way of doing things was not at all pleasureable. He's always gawking, shouting, cursing, and all of that of which Todoroki hated. Meanwhile, Midoriya's spirit remained unbroken by Bakugo's barbaric attitude. He still tried to reach out for Uraraka, no matter how much he got yelled at. Uraraka just couldn't choose between the two, so she would just accept their offers without rejecting the other. How did he know all of this? Because the three of them were always fighting in the class, and they did not, and NEVER, try to hide their personal love lives. Their relationship was like an open book to the whole class. Did they have just no shame at all?

This antics happened every single day like a routine. And what really made them stood out was the angry lionhead, Bakugo. If he would just shut his mouth and argue quietly the class would be so much in peace.

"Sorry about this afternoon, Todoroki-kun... People are already ignoring us, which is a good thing, but I know you hate it the most. I'm really sorry." Midoriya approached Todoroki to his seat, which caught him by surprise. He didn't know Midoriya was aware of what he felt.

Well, Midoriya was not too bad. At least he's not loud.

"No, you're okay. The problem is Bakugo. As long as he's not making a racket, I'm fine. But he's always yelling it's very annoying. I just want some quietness. That's all." Not wanting to talk to the greenhead any further, Todoroki got up and picked his bag, ready to leave school. He started walking but was off balance when his arm was yanked harshly by an unfamiliar hand.

"Hey. What did you say about me, half and half?" Bakugo glared sharply. Oh, how did he forget Bakugo was there? Damn that Midoriya.

"Kacchan! Don't start a fight—"

"Shut up Deku. I'm talking to half and half here." Bakugo continued to glare at Todoroki with fiery eyes.

"I said that you're loud, airhead. You always make a ruckus every single day. Don't you get it's getting on my nerves?"

"I dare you say that again."

"You're so fucking loud and annoying, lionhead."

"So you're picking a fight with me now? Bring it on loser!" Bakugo grabbed Todoroki's collar fiercely. Good thing Todoroki didn't let out a choked sound.

 _I would really love to fight this lunatic, but not here I won't._

Todoroki noticed all eyes were on them. He didn't want to make a racket so he just yanked off the dirty hand off of his collar and glared at him.

"Good thing I still have brains." Todoroki walked out of the classroom.

"Son of a bitch! Get back here!" He could still hear the loud voice in the distance shouting rubbish about him. Well whatever. He could not care less about his and Bakugo's relationship.

* * *

Todoroki had just gotten out of the school. He inhaled his breath, feeling so much better. He could finally get away from that rambunctious lionhead.

Oh yeah, I have an errand today.

Rummaging the pocket on his bag, he pulled out a piece of note, written 'Things to buy'. He smiled, glad that his mother had finally gotten out from the hospital and had already started cooking again. Errands and whatnot, he would be glad of doing anything his mother told him to do.

After a quite long stroll, he reached the supermarket that was fairly near his house. He bought all of the things he needed to buy, and exited with a paperbag full of groceries on his hand.

Todoroki was unusually exhausted today, so he decided to go to the coffee shop just for a while. He had to deliver the goods to his mother, so he couldn't be there long.

He entered the coffee shop which was his favorite since his childhood.

Ah, the scent was always so soothing. He really loved to be here.

Todoroki picked a seat in the corner and relaxed momentarily as he was approached by a waiter with a very familiar voice—

"What would you like to order—The fuck, Todoroki?!"

Which was the voice he hated most. He already knew too well of this voice of a certain blonde he heard every damn day, cussing and yelling.

Todoroki glared at the supposedly waiter and he just confirmed it. This person who's offering him a menu was the person that irked him so much today. Why was Bakugo in this coffee shop that he liked so much? Why in the lord of heavens did he have to be met with this guy again? He came here because he was tired, and Bakugo being there didn't help at all.

Todoroki, being irked by the very pressence of the Blonde, had nothing to say in mind but words of insults. He just wanted to let it out now that they're not in school grounds anymore.

Actually, now that he thought about it, what a really fortunate opportunity to diss him right now. Bakugo couldn't assault or cuss Todoroki or he would surely lose his job. Todoroki smirked, he was pleased that he got the chance to get back at Bakugo.

 _Let's see what you're made of._

"So you work here. Kind of fancy, _for you_." Todoroki made sure to sound very insinuating.

"...May I take your orders?"

"Why did you work here, anyway? It's not fitting for you. I think you'd best work on the underground, working for those men with dirty cause. Or did they have already rejected you, knowing you're just a brat who could do nothing but to bark?"

"May I take your orders please Sir." Bakugo didn't even bat an eye to Todoroki's insulting expression. He didn't even respond to Todoroki's provocation. He just stared at the order notes with a blank expression while holding a pen.

Unusually calm.

Todoroki raised one of his brow from the lack of backlash. "Ground coffee, less sugar."

"Understood." Bakugo left after taking notes of Todoroki's order. He wondered what in the world happened to Bakugo. Actually, was that even really him?

After about ten minutes, Bakugo came back with a cup of coffee in his tray. He was just... expressionless, which is very unusual.

One more insult should be enough to make him snap.

"Hey, are you really Bakugo? You're usually very rude, what are you doing here really? You should resign while they haven't decided to kick you out." Todoroki was ready for whatever was coming, but there was no respond whatsoever.

"Yes, I really am Bakugo. Enjoy your drink while it's still hot." He casually delivered the coffee and left.

Oh, wow. He was instead treated like a proper customer. Funny. You would think that the rambunctious guy he had a fight with this afternoon was a tad crazy, but he was actually pretty normal.

Todoroki was surprised, to say the least. Bakugo didn't even take the bait, he was very calm and rational. Usually a single word of insult would have made him snap instantly but he managed to keep his cool. He did his job properly as a waiter and his manner was not bad at all. Did he have a wrong opinion about Bakugo? He thought Bakugo was rude, loud, violent and impolite until just an hour ago... but this was an interesting side of him that he did not expect.

He continued to observe Bakugo while enjoying his favorite coffee.

And it's true, Bakugo was very...different somehow. One might even call him charming.

Todoroki noticed Bakugo was gone for a long time. He didn't spot him anywhere. Did his shift already end? Maybe it's time to leave..

"Oh God, how am I supposed to go home with all this rain?" He heard a woman beside his seat complaining.

Todoroki just only noticed that it's raining cats and dogs outside. And it's already evening. How come he didn't notice?

Thankfully, he remembered that he somehow brought an umbrella in his bag. He checked his bag as he saw the forgotten groceries on the floor.

 _The groceries. I forgot._

Todoroki rushed to pay the bill and went outside. It was already evening and his mother needed the ingredients for cooking. What was he doing here? His mother's errand was too important to be neglected. He opened his umbrella hurriedly and he saw Bakugo, standing infront of the store in a casual outfit. He looked at his face, and there it was again, that expressionless face was just too good to be missed.

Wait, what was he saying?

"Hey." He carefully called out to Bakugo.

"Half and half. What?"

"I have a name and you've said it before. Todoroki, okay?"

"Okay Todoroki, so you hate me. I hate you too. Get out of my face or I'll fucking kill you."

Todoroki didn't know why Bakugo always acted this way, but he guessed it's just his nature.

"Stop being so sassy. You're so much better when you're serving here."

"Well I don't know who just said I should just work in the dirt."

"I'm really sorry for that. To be honest, I was really mad at you for this afternoon. I thought you are the worst guy I've ever met but you changed my opinion. You were like a different person working here, which isn't bad at all."

"Yeah but I still hate you."

"Why did you start working here, anyway? I don't think a person like you would want to work part time." Todoroki knew he was sticking his nose where it didn't belong, but he was just curious as to why the blonde was working here.

Bakugo just left the questions unanswered. He just looked like his minds were off somewhere else. Todoroki should have known there was no point in trying to converse with Bakugo.

"I.. just do this for Uraraka." He hesitantly answered after a few minutes, which left Todoroki in a shock. For Uraraka? What? Was this guy serious? A hotheaded person like Bakugo went all this way doing a part time job just for Uraraka?

This really intrigued Todoroki. He had to know now.

"So you can't go home like this. Looks like the rain won't stop for a while. We might hate each other but do you want to crash in my house?"

"Fucking hell." Bakugo bluntly rejected the offer. _As expected._

"It's really not good for you to stay here. And you don't have an umbrella with you right?" Todoroki raised the umbrella in his hand, making his point clear.

"Ugh this is so friggin' annoying... Who're in your place?"

"My Mother and sister."

"Well... I'll leave once the rain stops."

* * *

"Shoto! Who's this blondie you have right here?" His Mother enthusiastically greeted Todoroki and the 'friend' she's unfamiliar of.

"He's Bakugo. And well..."

"Dude's not my friend." Bakugo continued.

"What?"

"We just happened to meet at the coffee shop, and he offered me his house to wait for the rain to stop."

"But Shoto invited you here! You must be friends. Come on in!" Thankfully, Todoroki's mom didn't take his words negatively and instead welcomed him.

"Rrgh..." Bakugo growled, unable to say anything.

"Mom, I'm really sorry I'm late. These are the things you asked." Todoroki gave the groceries to his mother, who accept and thanked him in content.

"It's okay, Shoto! I'll go cook with Fuyumi. You wait with your friend, okay?" Todoroki nodded.

Todoroki and Bakugo entered the living room and just sat on the couch quietly. Then what came over them was not a quarrel or even word of insults, but rather a heavy, painful silence. It was just so plain awkward that Todoroki didn't even know what to say. He had never been in a decent conversation with Bakugo, because that personality of his. Now that Todoroki knew another side of him, he became tolerant of Bakugo and there were things he really wanted to ask, but words were not coming out of his mouth.

This was way too awkward.

"Shoto! Can you help me with the cuttings? I'm preparing other dishes, and Fuyumi has her hands full with desserts!" Way to go, Todoroki's mother. Todoroki was relieved he was saved from that... awkward silence. Though he's really not good with knife, but he could bear with it, it's so much better rather than staying here.

"Hey you. Can you really cut?" Bakugo surprisingly said anything after that whole awkwardness.

"Not really, but I have to go help my mom."

"Let me do it then. I'm dying out of boredom anyway."

Bakugo went to the kitchen along with Todoroki, and his mother questioned what was the other doing here.

"I'm doing the cuttings. Seems like your son can't do it good."

"Give it a try then."

Bakugo showed off his knife handling skill like a pro. He cut the vegetables and garnish so fast, it didn't even match Todoroki's eyes. In fact, his mother and sister even stopped doing their jobs and just stared at Bakugo in awe. Todoroki looked at the results, and it was very neat and well-done.

"Is this enough?"

"Oh there's so much more!" Todoroki's Mother whipped out a basket of vegetables and chunks of meat. Looked like they were going to have a feast today.

"But can you do it?"

"Heck yeah. This is easy." He smirked. He seemed to be enjoying it, Todoroki noticed.

"Shoto, you can just help me here." Todoroki nodded.

Todoroki was instructed to get the seasonings from across the counter near Bakugo. His arm was brushed off against Bakugo's skin accidentally, and in that instant Todoroki could feel like a spark of lightning electrocuting him. He slightly jerked backward, surprised. His head was also stinging a bit. In that short moment, he felt... oddly familiar with Bakugo. Like he had met him from a long time ago. It was just momentarily, but it's a strange feeling. He looked at Bakugo but he seemed fine. Was that just him?

After what seemed to be an hour Todoroki's mother dismissed them, saying the food would be finished soon. They went back to the living room, and Todoroki hoped he could pull out a decent conversation with Bakugo. The rain still hadn't let up, afterall.

"So your name is Shoto?" Bakugo unexpectedly said something. And wow. Yeah, he should have known Bakugo wouldn't even bothered remembering his name.

"I don't know why you just noticed, but yeah."

"So what was it you said you don't like about me again?"

"What?"

"What did you say about me that you don't like."

Did he hear that right? Of all people, Bakugo asked him this?

"Look, just forget about this afternoon. I wasn't myself, and it was partially my fault because I talked about you in the class."

"Just fucking answer me."

"Well I think that you're really loud. You're always very angry and you'd always pick fight with Midoriya in the class, which really annoyed me to this day. But you actually do something like working in a coffee shop, just for Uraraka. So maybe I was wrong in my judgment and you're not so bad after all. So just forget about it, Bakugo. I'm fine."

"I'm aware that the whole attention of the class was on me, but I just wanna show them that I really like Uraraka."

"What? Really?"

Bakugo turned his eyes to face Todoroki.

"Yeah. I'm picking a fight with that nerd not just because of a baseless grudge. I wanna show people that I'm a gutsy guy, and that I'll do what it takes to make her mine."

What a surprise. He never would have expected an answer like that coming from Bakugo's mouth.

"Looks like I really did a mistake on my judgment. I'm very sorry."

"No need. Seems to me you're not just a cold bastard too. Well if it really did bother you guess I could tone it down a bit."

Todoroki was taken aback. So this usually hotheaded guy was actually really rational. He wondered why he even tried to pick a fight with Bakugo.

"So can I ask what are you trying to buy for her?"

"It's really none of your business though." Bakugo seemed like he didn't want to answer. Well, if that's how it was then fine. He would find out sooner or later anyway.

"...I plan to buy her a golden ring."

"A ring?" Todoroki blinked a few times. He was surprised that Bakugo could think of such romantic gift. But really, Bakugo? A ring? He let out a small laugh before he even knew it.

"If you're asking just to make a joke out of me then cut the crap, half-half bastard!" Oh no, now he made him angry. That was unintentional.

"No, don't get the wrong idea. I'm not insulting you, it's just that I can barely see the image of you giving a ring to a girl... Sorry." Todoroki tried to hold his laughter.

"Fuck you, Todoroki." Bakugo shifted his sight lazily to the blank space.

"Remind me again, are you really this kind of person?" Todoroki teasingly smirked, approaching Bakugo's grudging face.

"Don't invade my personal space, asshole..." Bakugo clicked his tongue in annoyance.

 _He's so easy to tease._

Todoroki was starting to get amused of him. He leaned back to the couch, thinking of questions he wanted to ask.

"Hey. I'm just saying, don't get mad at me. So seeing you two aren't a couple—"

 _"Yet."_

"Right. Seeing you two aren't a couple _yet_ , you want to give her something expensive like a gold ring? Do you think she'll accept it happily? There's the problem with Midoriya and everything." Todoroki stared at Bakugo at the corner of his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just gonna prove how much I love her. And there's no fucking way that nerd will be able to beat me at something."

 _Admirable._

Todoroki was honestly amazed at Bakugo's determination. So he'd do something like this just for someone he loved. Strangely enough, aside from admiration, what Todoroki felt was...sadness. And for some reason he felt jealous too. He didn't know where it came from but what the hell? Jealous of what? For the love of God, he barely knew this person.

"Shoto, Bakugo-kun! Dinner's ready." His mom called out to them. Todoroki looked over to the window and the rain didn't seem to be letting up.

"Have a dinner here. It's still raining outside."

Bakugo nodded casually. He didn't seem to mind being in here for so long. He's not even complaining that he wanted to go home or anything, which again, strangely making Todoroki happy.

They both sat on the dining chair side by side.

"Hey Bakugo-kun, so how's Shoto in school? Is he on good term with everyone in class?" Todoroki's mother enthusiastically asked while arranging the dishes in the table.

"Well, I actually don't know too much about him. He's always very silent and seemingly cold, but I guess...that's not exactly true." Bakugo scratched his nape.

"So you guys ARE friends!" She giggled happily.

"I dunno if you could call us that..."

"Shoto never invited his friends here. You're the first, Bakugo-kun! I'm so happy my Shoto invited a friend here."

"Mom!" Todoroki raised his voice, feeling embarrassed. Why did she have to say that? She's making him like a pathetic antisocial guy.

"I'm sorry dear. Let's just dig in!"

"Your family isn't too bad. Thanks anyway." Bakugo stood in front of Todoroki's door, ready to leave now that the rain had completely let up.

"Yeah."

"And don't you say a word about what I told you here, or you will be sorry, got it?"

"As fierce as ever. I get it. It's a secret, right?"

"Yeah. Well, see ya." Bakugo started walking and waved his hand to Todoroki.

And that was the start of their somewhat friendly term.


	3. It's Sickening

True to his words, Bakugo wasn't as loud as he used to be. Todoroki was content, and he had more respect of Bakugo.

"Hey Todoroki. Come to the coffee shop again today would you. But don't pick a seat, just wait in the front." Bakugo approached him to his seat, and quickly left with just a sentence.

What's up with him?

* * *

Todoroki waited for Bakugo infront of the café. After a few minutes Bakugo showed up with the school uniform.

"So what's up. You're not working today?"

Bakugo looked hesitant to say something.

"The other day I got my last pay. I'm going to pick the ring right now. So can you help me?"

Todoroki was surprised. Bakugo wanted him to pick a ring for a girl he liked?

"I don't know why you'd trust my taste but sure, let's go."

He remembered that he had picked one for his mother when he was seven or something.

"Actually, I have a recommendation of a certain jewelry store. Do you want to go there?"

Bakugo nodded in agreement. Excitement was written all over his face, which wasn't... favorable to Todoroki.

Bakugo and Todoroki stepped in to the jewelry store. Bakugo stared in awe as he was overwhelemed by the over-luxurious interior and the simmering jewelries inside the counters. Well, this was not too fancy for a gift right?

"Just to make sure, but are you sure that you have all the money covered for a gold ring? It's quite expensive."

"You bet I have. I've worked my ass off just for this!"

 _Well he sure looks fired up. Good for him, I guess..._

Todoroki and Bakugo were approached by one of the shopkeeper and Bakugo told him he was going to buy a gold ring. The man was doubting them, he even asked where their parents were and rudely claimed that they may have stepped into a wrong store, which ticked Todoroki off so much. Why the hell did they come here in uniforms again?

"Listen here old man—" Bakugo was just about to snap at the rude man.

"If you doubt us just because we're kids in uniforms then I think you should quit your job, because from what I know shopkeepers are supposed to respect their customers, regardless of what they look like." Oh he just couldn't keep his mouth to himself.

"Forgive my rudeness. Please, follow me." The man looked offended at Todoroki's sudden outburst but regardless led them to a different section of the store which had its own seperate room. This kind of brought Todoroki back, since this was a memory from his childhood.

"Look at you, rambling all those insults to that guy. You're so hilarious sometimes huh?" Bakugo laughed quietly behind the man's back.

Todoroki lazily averted his gaze sideways, letting the blone teasing him.

After arriving, the man who escorted them left with an audible click of his tongue.

"Did you hear that? He just went 'tch'! He's totally pissed off at you!" Bakugo whispered while holding his laughter.

"Come on I came here on your favor and I even defended you. Appreciate me for once..."

"Well thank you Mister King-of-insults." Bakugo teasingly smirked at the annoyed Todoroki.

"Oh shut it, you're—"

"How may I help you?" He inwardly thanked the shopkeeper for cutting in, he didn't really want to drag the coversation any longer.

"Oh yeah. I'm looking for a ring for a girl. She's bright and cheerful, so which is the best for her?" Bakugo cut straight right to the point, which again... oddly pricking Todoroki's heart.

The shopkeeper recommended ring after ring but none seemed to be in Bakugo's taste. Todoroki didn't like any of it too so should he recommend a new store?

"Hey... That's..." Todoroki looked over to a ring with a tiny white jewel on top of it. It's looking so brilliant and shiny, it's just too beautiful.

"You like that?" Bakugo surprisingly didn't seem to be impressed.

"It's really beautiful, Bakugo. Do you not like it?"

Bakugo look doubtful but told the shopkeeper to show him the ring. He took a very good look at it, and there was a wide grin in his face.

"Perfect! So fucking beautiful! How much?"

Todoroki was surprised at the price the shopkeeper mentioned. Would Bakugo really buy that? For someone who's not even his lover?

"I'll take that." Bakugo looked excited than he ever was. Bakugo paid for the ring, and they exited the store with the ring safely in Bakugo's hand.

"So you must be happy right now. When do you plan to give it to her?"

"Next week. This time, I'll seriously confess to her and make her mine. Then that nerd will fuck off, and it will be just me and her."

Todoroki felt strange. He already felt this way many times, but it's sickening. He didn't know what this was and why would he feel like this way but he didn't like this. He wanted this to be over quickly. This wasn't jealousy, he was not sad, maybe his stomach was playing tricks on him, he told himself may times.

"Hey! What are you doing staring off to the distance like that? Get your shit together! I feel like I'm talking to a wall." Bakugo dabbed Todoroki's back.

"If we're done, can I go home? I think I'm not feeling too well."

"Oh, really? You can, by yourself? But there's nothing wrong with you a second ago."

"Sorry, but I really have to go."

"Wait, before you leave..." Bakugo pulled out a small paper bag from his bag and handed it to Todoroki.

"It's just like... uh... a token of my appreciation. I may not look like it, but I respect you. You like ground coffee right?"

Todoroki didn't know why, but he couldn't do anything but stare at the unexpected gift from the blonde.

"It's the one you ordered from our shop. It's the best one. So take it."

Todoroki was lost in his own thoughts. The weird feelings were gnawing even more in his gut. He hated this. Why did he have to felt like this?

"Fuck, Todoroki! The hell's wrong with you. Are you really feeling sick?" Bakugo shook Todoroki's shoulder and lifted his face up. He could see the convuluted face Todoroki made.

"What's wrong with y—" Bakugo suddenly winced at the invincible force pricking him, realeasing the grip off of Todoroki's shoulders.

Seconds later, he suddenly glared at Todoroki in an aghasted expression, like he was realizing something. Not long after, his expression returned to normal as he panted slightly.

"What the hell? I felt so strange just now."

Todoroki fell silent. He knew what Bakugo was having just now. It was obviously a sense of familiarity. He had experienced it before, and their reaction was fairly similar, so there's no mistaking it. Was this the right time to ask him?

"Bakugo, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure we haven't met before?"

There was silence for a moment, and Bakugo looked like he was thinking for an answer.

"Positive. Why do you ask?"

Todoroki sighed. Maybe it really was just some random, strange occurance.

"Never mind then. Thank you for the gift anyway, I really love the ground coffee from your store. See you later." He took the bag that was in Bakugo's hand and left.

* * *

 _What was that... He felt it too... It's definitely not just a coincidence. This weird feelings I'm having, does it have something to do with it? It's so strange, it's so sickening whenever he mentions Uraraka this, Uraraka that... If it's not sadness then what? But what am I even sad for?_

Todoroki started contemplating on the complete mess of his feelings, trying to sort things out and think rationally.

Uraraka wasn't even his girlfriend, and the thought of much effort he'd done just for her, and fully realizing how much he loved her... Todoroki couldn't stand the sickening feeling. It was really strange, anyway. Why, again, would he feel like this? He knew he felt jealous and sad, but why? Did he desire for someone to love him? Was he craving affection? He asked himself several times, yet he already knew the answer to that was very clear from the beginning.

No.

Todoroki never gave a damn of having relationship, nor did he ever wanted to. He wasn't craving for love or affection from just anyone; he was craving for the blonde. He was doubting it at first, but no, he knew from the start that person came to his house. When he first grazed his skin, it came to him; 'I've loved him since so long ago.' but it was so momentarily that he wasn't able to recognize his feelings. Now he knew for sure, he felt for him, and there's no mistaking it. He had to settle all of the lingering feelings that's eating on his being. It may be just him that's feeling this, but he couldn't just leave this be. Not when he realized that he had such strong sentiments toward the blonde.

The week almost passed by, and Todoroki noticed an odd changes. Uraraka and Midoriya... their behavior somewhat changed. They gave off a different vibe too. It's like they were even closer than before. When Bakugo's not around, they would stick around together. He also noticed that Uraraka was somewhat avoiding Bakugo these past few days. It's a good thing for Todoroki, but this would surely upset the blonde. He thought that, if he told Bakugo this maybe he would change his mind of asking her out, so he decided to confront Bakugo about it.

 _I'm such a bad friend. I supported his idea, and now I'm suddenly against it...? Hilarious_.

Todoroki looked over to the wfindow and saw Bakugo sitting by himself on the bench outside. Maybe eating lunch with him wouldn't be so bad, he thought.

Todoroki approached Bakugo who was munching on a pizza bread. Todoroki took the vacant seat beside him and started eating his packed meal. There was a long, comfy silence between the two of them. It wasn't awkward like last time.

"So this week almost passed by. You ready?"

"Ready as hell. I think I'll tell her tomorrow."

He was debating inwardly whether to say the words on his mind, but in the end he felt like he needed to.

"You know Bakugo, I really think you shouldn't."

"What?" Bakugo stopped munching at his food and shifted his eyes to Todoroki.

"There's really something going on between the two of them. Don't you see it?"

"Well yeah, but all the more reason for me to confess. When I give her the ring, she will definitely make up her mind and choose me."

Then there it was again, the inexplicably sickening feeling. He was so sick of this, he needed to make this stop.

"I still think it's a bad idea. Don't you think you have to think this over...?"

"The fuck's wrong with you, Todoroki? You were so supportive before. I already bought the ring, so you say it's better to make all my hard work all these few months to go to waste?!"

 _Why would you always get riled up whenever it's about Uraraka? I don't like it..._

"I just had the feeling that you'd get rejected, that's all."

"What..."

"Think about it. You're quick to your temper, you have a foul language, and you'd always resort to violence. In the end, I don't think that she'd choose you over Midoriya, speaking reastically."

Todoroki touched his lips and gasped at what he had said. He didn't even realize the words coming out of his mouth. He couldn't believe that he had said something so despicable, so sensitive. It was then he knew that he messed up.

Big time.

"Fuck you. I thought you were my friend."

Bakugo clicked his tongue, unable to retaliate. He was probably feeling defeated by Todoroki's harsh words. He abruptly threw the half-eaten bread, and left just like that.

Now what. Todoroki was only feeling remorse and regret. Now he'd done it, and Bakugo probably wouldn't ever trust him again. It was his mistake. He would probably lose the chance of ever hanging out with Bakugo again, and he absolutely didn't want that. But what could he do? Every word he's trying to say would only sound gibberish to Bakugo. What was it again? Ah, yeah, bullshit. He felt like such a jerk right now.

He knew the thing with Midoriya and Uraraka was just an excuse for him to stop Bakugo of asking her out. He just didn't want them to really end up together, because it would surely mess Todoroki so bad. But he never meant to say something so rude...

Todoroki could only stare at Bakugo's back, his figure slowly shrinking as he went farther and farther to the distance.

Slightly but surely, Todoroki could see his shoulders trembling in frustration.

 _He hates me now._

* * *

"Uraraka, come with me right now." Bakugo approached the brunette and pulled her by the wrist.

"What's wrong Bakugo-kun? Sorry, but I got things to do—"

"It'll only take a sec."

Uraraka decided to follow Bakugo, not that she had a choice, before glancing an eye at Midoriya, signaling him to trail along.

Todoroki which saw the scene couldn't help but wanting to witness the confession. He walked outside of the classroom and spotted Bakugo with Uraraka, and Midoriya who was hiding behind a tree from the window on the first floor. He decided to eavesdrop as he peered through the glass of the window.

"So I want to tell you something which you and all of the class already knows."

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked innocently, like she didn't know what it was.

"I love you, Uraraka. I always do, this whole time. I might be a hothead and a foulmouth compared to that nerd, and I might have never shown you my kindness. But I want you to know that my feelings are hella real for you."

Bakugo took out a tiny red box from his pocket which he opened, showing the dazzling ring to the brunette.

"This might not be enough, but Uraraka, I want you to be my girl."

Uraraka looked surprised and couldn't form words. She closed her eyes, swallowed her saliva, and changed her expression to that of a determined one.

"Bakugo-kun... I really appreciate your feelings, I do."

Uraraka closed the tiny box with both of her palms softly, holding Bakugo's hands and splitting them to the side.

"But I'm sorry." She nodded to Midoriya's direction, signaling him to get out of his hiding.

"I'm already with Deku-kun right now." She smiled tenderly, pulling Midoriya to her side.

"I never meant to play you, I really did have interest on you, you have to know that! But I knew that my heart settles with Deku-kun."

"Sorry for not telling you, Kacchan... But this is the right time to say, that from now on, please don't go after her again."

"You should give that pretty ring to someone who really loves and cares for you. I'm not worthy of that."

"I'm sorry. And thank you for loving me."

Seeing that there's absolutely no response from the blonde, they both left awkwardly.

It was too sad for Todoroki to watch. Bakugo stood still, hanging his head upward, staring blankly at the dark sky.

As if the Gods were not on his side, rain had started pouring down on him, drenching his figure, so fragile and broken.

The red box which contained the ring was dropped in the wet grass. The formerly precious ring that he had worked so much to get to for his beloved, was now worth nothing but a piece of junk.


	4. The One He Truly Loves

"You'll get sick." Was the first thing Todoroki could think of while approaching him with an umbrella.

The blonde who was completely drenched in rain decided to keep mute.

"Bakugo. Do you hear me. Let's get you—" He grabbed Bakugo's hand and tried to drag him away.

"Fuck off, asshole." Bakugo harshly swatted the hand that was grabbing his. It hurt Todoroki of how cold Bakugo was treating him, but it was to be expected.

"I don't want you to get sick, okay?! Please, Bakugo..." Todoroki closed their distance carefully and shared the umbrella with Bakugo, preventing the rain to wash over the poor blonde any further. They were so close like this, yet Bakugo didn't bother to lift his face up to face Todoroki.

"You're right about everything. I'm so fucking stupid for believing I'm superior and all that crap. You... you just came here to laugh on me did you. Todoroki, you fucking son of a bitch!" Bakugo grabbed Todoroki's collar and shook his body almost grudingly. Todoroki could feel his grip gradually getting weaker and instead shifted to that of a strong trembling. Seeing him like this was just too sad, he couldn't take it anymore. Be it a punch, a slap, or even a kick to the ball, whatever. He just wanted to hold him in his arms right now.

Without a second thought, he dropped the umbrella, making him also drenched in the rain. He embraced Bakugo as tight as he could. He just wanted to assure him that he's not broken, he's not alone, and that there's still someone who cared for him.

Todoroki expected a brute rejection, but Bakugo unexpectedly dipped his head on Todoroki's shoulder and hesitantly returned the hug.

 _Don't get too happy, he's hugging you only because he desperately needs someone to fill the broken pieces._

"I really don't mean what I said yesterday. Please, hear me out. Wanna dry out at my house?"

Bakugo weakly nodded, still not looking at Todoroki in the eyes.

* * *

"Shoto! And... Bakugo-kun! Why are you two so wet?!"

Todoroki kept silent.

"You'll get sick! Wait, I'll grab some towels!"

She came back with two towels, walking hastily while making a furious face.

"Shoto, love, why are you like this?! What were you doing in the rain?! You brought an umbrella with you, right?! Is this some kind of a joke, young man?" Todoroki got scolded big time. It didn't help that his mom was a worrywart.

"I'm sorry mom. The umbrella just kind of slipped from my hand. I accidentally dropped it."

"It's so retarded Shoto! Don't lie to your mom!" Todoroki flinched, it was not a good idea to made up things half right to his mom. But there's no way he could tell her he got wet from embracing the blonde right?

"Well, go in. Change your clothes and put the wet ones in the laundry." Todoroki's mother sighed, finally letting them both in to dry up.

Todoroki led Bakugo up to his room and picked some clothes for the two of them.

"Here, you change into this, okay? I have a shower in my bathroom, so you use that, alright? I'll use the one outside. Make sure to get yourself a hot bath so you don't catch a cold."

Bakugo just nodded weakly with a blank expression.

 _He looks so empty._

"Shoto, I'm going for a checkup at the hospital with Fuyumi. I've already ironed yours and Bakugo-kun's uniform, so make sure to give it to him later ok?" Todoroki had just finished taking a shower and his mom was dressed up along with Fuyumi.

"And remember Shoto, I will not have you come home wet again just because you play in the rain. Don't make me repeat my words, love." With that, she left the house with Fuyumi.

Todoroki was getting scared of his mom, but he knew she scolded her because she was worried about him.

 _Now... What to do._

Todoroki decided to make hot chocolate for Bakugo and ground coffee for himself. He brought the cups to his room, hoping that Bakugo would warm up to him.

He opened the door to his room, only to find the blonde curled up in the couch.

"Bakugo. Have some chocolate, it'll warm up your body." Todoroki sat besides Bakugo and offered him the drink.

"I don't need it." He pushed the cup to Todoroki's chest, rejecting his kindness.

Todoroki put the cups on the table, sighing heavily. He needed to fix this now, no matter what.

"You know, I think that being rejected by someone you love right now isn't the worst thing that could happen to you."

"What...?"

"She doesn't really think about your feelings, Bakugo. You deserve someone better— someone who loves you for who you are, and would choose you over anyone else. You needn't to get drown in sadness, because I know there is someone who could make you feel like the happiest man in the world."

Before he even knew it, a hard slap had landed on his cheek.

"After what you said to me yesterday, you still got some nerves to tell me that shit? I won't believe another word of your bull, Todoroki Shoto." Bakugo glared at Todoroki with fiery eyes.

"Say what you want, but I genuinely care for you, Bakugo." Todoroki had a pained look on his face as he hugged Bakugo tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I was such a bad friend. I never meant to say any of that, you have to believe me... I care for you, I didn't want you to get hurt... Please forgive me, Bakugo..."

"Why... are you really getting yourself to my problems? Why didn't you just let me be. You said it yourself, I'm a hotheaded person. I use bad language and violence. You hated me right? So why are you still..." Bakugo let go of the hug and averted his gaze sideways.

"You want to know why?" Todoroki smiled ever so tenderly. He felt like this was the right time to say it. He held Bakugo's hands and put it on his lap.

"It's because I'd realized that I loved you."

"H-huh...?"

"It's true that at first I was supporting you wholeheartedly, but as we spent time together... whenever you talked about her, I always feel sick. It was like, I don't like it, I don't want to hear it. I feel sad. I feel jealous. It was then I realized that I loved you. When I noticed that they got closer, I thought it was my chance of making you change your mind about asking her out. So stuff were just coming out of my mouth without me even realizing it. It was like I was insulting you, but really... I just didn't want you to end up with her. Again, I'm so sorry."

"Why... How could you even fall for me? What is there to like about me anyway..."

"I just fell for you before I even knew it. Love... it's a strange thing isn't it. It feels like my stomach is filled with butterflies."

"You don't know? I thought a pretty boy like you would already hook up with lots of girls."

"No, I never really cared about this stuff. You're the first that I've ever been in love with." Todoroki smiled.

"You know, this may sound stupid to you but I always get this feeling that I've fallen for you since long ago. I felt so nostalgic, so familiar with you... Is that strange?"

"You know what Todoroki? It's the same for me."

"What do you mean?" Todoroki focused his sight on Bakugo, really curious of what he had said.

"I think it's when we went together to buy the ring... I got the strangest feeling. I felt like I know you before, albeit momentarily. I also felt... extremely sad. It subsided seconds later, so I ignored it, but now that you told me this... Don't you think it's not just a coincidence?"

"Yeah. But you denied when I asked you if we had met before or not." Todoroki frowned.

"I just don't want to rely on an unclear feeling."

"Hey now that you said you like me... what are you gonna do. It's not like it'll change anything, right half and half?" Bakugo approached Todoroki's face, making them only apart a few inches.

"Oh believe me, it will change so much. Don't you want to confirm this feeling?" Todoroki placed his hands on Bakugo's cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. It was a sweet, soft kiss and Bakugo didn't reject him at all, which made him really happy.

He continued kissing the blonde and attempted for a deep kiss. He embraced Bakugo so their bodies were mashed together. He bit Bakugo's lower lip, demanding an entrance to the wet cavern of his mouth. Bakugo slightly split his lips in surprise and Todoroki wasted no chance to explore his scrumptious mouth. He twirled his tongue around Bakugo's and the blonde unexpectedly reciprocated, albeit sloppy and passive. Their tongues danced more passionately as trails of saliva dripped from the edge of their mouths. He tasted every bit of him, drinking and savoring the flavor. It's sweet; it's so fucking sweet and intoxicating. Ah, he was starting to feel the pleasure. His cock was getting hard as it throbbed in his pants, begging for a release. He could see the blonde was enjoying it as much as him, he felt Bakugo's member was brushing his thigh, awoke and hard which fueled Todoroki's excitement even more.

 _Ahhh, it feels so fucking good and I feel so hot..._

Todoroki released the kiss when he noticed Bakugo was out of breath. Not that he wasn't, of course. But he really wanted to continue, the heat was irresistible.

"I'm so.. fucking hard. Why'd.. you do that, Todoroki?" Bakugo panted between his words.

"I love you, okay? That's the only reason."

Bakugo widen his eyes as his cheeks grew a tint of red. He was getting flustered, which was so adorable to Todoroki.

"Hey, I feel so hot and I want you so much...you seem to enjoy it too...can we? My mom and sister are not around, you know."

Bakugo kept silent for a second, but then put his arms around Todoroki's neck, pulling him closer as he licked his earlobe. Todoroki was feeling even more pleasure as he moaned at the act. "Oh, so you're sensitive here." Bakugo continued to play with his earlobe, teasingly nibbling it as his hot breath touched Todoroki's skin. He sucked on it, which made Todoroki moaned hard, his body slightly shivering. Bakugo kept playing with his earlobe, finding it amusing that Todoroki was so sensitive in that area. He whispered seductively in his ear, "Show me your way to love."

His breath hitched from receiving such temptation. It aroused Todoroki so bad. He carried Bakugo to his bed and started stripping him, starting from the black tank top, then his trouser, leaving him with his boxer. He saw the bulge on Bakugo's boxer, the shape of his hard member vividly stood out.

"You're already so hard... you like me don't you, hey Bakugo...?" Todoroki whispered as he grinded Bakugo's cock unmercifully, making the blonde moaned at the friction.

"Nggh... I don't... know..." Todoroki played with Bakugo's nipple, teasing and pinching the buds before licking it. He swirled his tongue around and sucked on it, hard. Bakugo was moaning at the pleasure, enjoying every bit of it.

"You look so beautiful..." He stripped the last of Bakugo's garment which showed him his fully standing dick; the tip flowed with pre cum.

"Hey... Do you want me to suck it off..? Or do you want me to jerk you off...?" Todoroki said teasingly while slightly clenching Bakugo's throbbing member, making him purred.

"S-suck... suck me off..." Todoroki was really excited. He complied with his wish, and decided to do his first blowjob. He grabbed Bakugo's dick and put the tip of his member inside his mouth. He started off slowly, tasting his member in a circular motion while going deeper. He proceeded to deep-throated Bakugo's dick, taking his whole length inside his mouth. Todoroki didn't gag even though it's first time, Bakugo's cock perfectly fitted inside his mouth. "Hnghh..." He hungrily suck off at his cock hard, swirling his tongue around as Bakugo arched his back, feeling the extreme pleasure.

"C-Come... I'm gonna come." Bakugo moaned in a hoarse voice.

With a last hard suck from Todoroki, Bakugo moaned loudly and spurted out his cum inside of Todoroki's mouth, which he happily gulped down.

"You said...you never done this...but you're so experienced..." Bakugo panted, out of breath from his climax.

"I'm just doing what I watched from porn." Todoroki smirked.

"The fun is just getting started, you know?"

Todoroki took out his lube from his drawer, pumping the lotion to his palm and spread it to his fingers.

"So we're doing it...?"

"I guess if you're hesitant, we can stop."

"What...? I'm just asking." Bakugo replied, almost pouting.

"You know what, I've got a better idea. I'm not going to fuck you unless you beg for it."

"Fucking hell... You're so annoying..."

"So? Do we want this?"

Bakugo gritted his teeth, his pride held him from begging but he just needed this so much, so to hell with pride. "Please fuck me, Todoroki Shoto-san. I want to get messed up by you so fucking much."

Todoroki was beyond pleased at the answer. He grabbed Bakugo's leg and spread them to the side, revealing his hole. He teased with it, poking the entrance, and slowly inserting a finger inside.

"Aahh.."

He proceeded to insert his second finger, moving it in scissoring motion to spread the tight hole.

"I-it hurts, Todoroki..." He cried as he squirmed, but at the same time enjoying it.

"It's okay..." Todoroki inserted two more fingers into his hole, spreading them out even more for better access for his length.

Bakugo moaned at every move Todoroki made, feeling pain and pleasure at the same time. When Todoroki decided that he was ready, he unplugged his fingers, which caused the blonde to whimper in disappointment.

"Don't worry, you'll get it soon." He stripped himself completely revealing his bare dick to Bakugo. It stood proudly with the tip wet of his precum. Todoroki noticed Bakugo was staring his member, possibly measuring his length. "I think this will perfectly fit into yours." He spread Bakugo's legs and slowly pushed his dick into Bakugo's hole.

"Hgggh..." His member entered his tight hole. Todoroki waited patiently for the blonde to adjust. He then moved slowly, shoving his length deeper into his hole. Bakugo shivered at the pleasure he'd never experienced before, moaning as he grabbed on the white and red locks of Todoroki.

Todoroki decided to go hard. He pulled out his dick which made Bakugo whimpered, only to cried seconds later after Todoroki thrusted his whole length into his hole. "Aaah... Fuck me harder..." He complied, repeatedly thrusted it in and Bakugo jerked forward at every thrust, desiring Todoroki's cock to get shoved deeper inside him.

"Aaaaahhh..." Bakugo loudly screamed in pleasure, which was the horniest and most arousing sound that Todoroki had ever heard in his life. Todoroki finally found his sweet spot. He thrust repeatedly into it, making Bakugo moaned helplessly, his hands scratching at Todoroki's back, nails digging deeper into his skin as he pumped Bakugo's cock, clenching his member occasionally for extra pleasure.

"Haa... I'm gonna come so hard..." Bakugo panted. Todoroki could feel Bakugo's hole tightening, sending extreme pleasure to his body. Todoroki pumped Bakugo's dick faster to help with his release as Bakugo's hole clenched Todoroki's cock, both almost reaching their limits—uncontrollable moans were all they could let out. The pleasure was so overwhelming; he could feel something built up in his stomach.

"I-i'm gonna come..." They both came simultaneously. Todoroki filled Bakugo's hole with his semen, the fluid spilling to his thighs while Bakugo's cum was all over Todoroki's stomach.

It felt so fucking good, so overwhelming and so satisfying. He had sex with the person he loved, and that made him feel blessed and way beyond happy.

"Good job fucking me... You're too good for your first time." Bakugo said under his breath.

* * *

Todoroki actually didn't know what Bakugo felt towards him. He didn't know if he was just enjoying the sex. Sometimes people just couldn't resist the pleasure regardless of who they're doing it with, and he's afraid that Bakugo was like that. Bakugo didn't say he liked him or anything. Heck, he even still liked Uraraka. Was Bakugo only finding comfort in him? Todoroki's lust and desire was getting the best of him. He was such a fool. What if Bakugo left him after this? He absolutely wouldn't be able to stand that. So what should he do? He didn't want this to be a one night stand. He just wanted Bakugo to love him in return.

Todoroki stared off to the blank space, a towel hanging on his wet hair. His room was already cleaned up, they had removed any traces of sex. He heard the bathroom door creaked; revealing the blonde in the black trouser Todoroki had lent him, his upper half bare.

"Dry your hair properly, stupid Todoroki. It's dripping to your shirt." Bakugo approached Todoroki and rubbed the towel around Todoroki's hair and carefully wiped off the water on his ears and face. Todoroki didn't respond whatsoever, still lost in his own thoughts.

"Why are you always daydreaming like this when you're with me?! I'm not a fucking wall." He cupped Todoroki's face, revealing his sad expression.

"Wha—after we had sex you're making this kind of face? Are you regretting it, you bastard?" Bakugo made a disappointed expression, which hurt Todoroki.

"It's not that," He pulled him into a hug, sticking his face on his chest and the blonde reciprocated, putting his arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"What happened?"

"I'm just... afraid. We aren't even in a relationship but we had sex. I love you, Bakugo... But you like Uraraka. It's a one sided feeling. So tell me... Are you going to leave me?" He dug his nails into Bakugo's skin, feeling afraid and desperate.

Bakugo winced at the slight pain as he stroked Todoroki's head softly like he was trying to reassure the insecure half and half. "Who says it's one sided?"

"H-huh?"

Bakugo sat on the bed, placing his hands on Todoroki's cheeks as he focused his gaze on Todoroki, strong and determined.

"You know what? I've never been blessed as I am right now."

Todoroki gave a confused expression while intently staring at the blonde. "I thought it was all over when she rejected me. I felt empty, sad, and whatever shits they are— and then there was you, revealing yourself to my broken self."

The blonde continued, "See I don't really have any friend because of my temper. People won't give two shits about me. But you hugged me, brought me here, suddenly told me you love the pathetic me, kissed me... That made me feels happy. There was still someone who appreciates me and care about me, I thought."

"But do you even like me...?"

"Hm, I mean like I don't know. We just realized each other's feeling just now, and it's not like I could suddenly forget about Uraraka." Todoroki tightened his hold.

"But one thing for sure is that, Todoroki Shoto,"

Bakugo whispered to his ears, making the tone as seductive as he could. "I'm so fucking into you."

He softly locked lips with the half and half, and Todoroki widen his eyes in surprise. He found that it was the sweetest thing that had happened in his life.

As they parted their lips, they felt an excruciating pain inside their heads. They screamed in pain as images of their previous lives overflowed inside their memories. Sounds were playing all over their heads. There were voices, images—countless of it.

And then he remembered the day when he died. And the most important thing that he had forgotten—

Bakugo was his lover, and that he loved him so much that he'd die for him.

The pain had subsided and they remembered everything. The feelings overwhelmed them, and tears were streaming from their eyes. Todoroki looked at Bakugo who was loss for words, and he only had the urge to hold him in his arms. He embraced the blonde as tight as he could as his body trembled. "Do you remember, Katsuki?"

"Shoto..." They cried in each other arms, catching up to the feelings that had been forgotten for a long time, now that they had finally reunited with their other half.

"We met again... We're so in love with each other, huh?" Todoroki sniffed between his words because of his runny nose, staring lovingly into the blonde's eyes.

"I'm so fucking glad I got to meet you again... I guess we're real soul mates after all, Shoto." Bakugo brought their foreheads together, feeling each other's warmth.

"How did you die before, Katsuki?" Todoroki asked while letting go and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

Bakugo did the same and felt hesitant to answer. "I killed myself right when you died in front of me."

Todoroki widen his eyes as his expression turned furious. "Are you for real, Katsuki?! Why?! I'm sure I told you to live your life!" He shouted.

Bakugo flinched, "I couldn't live without you, Shoto... Why don't you understand that."

Todoroki was surprised and just sighed while smiling. It didn't matter now, what's important was that he got reunited again with the one he loved. "Sorry, love... But don't do that again, okay?"

Bakugo nodded almost adorably.

"But really, Katsuki... How could you even _love_ someone besides me. I thought I'm the only one worthy of your love? That bitch Uraraka, she hurt you." Todoroki frowned.

"I don't fucking like her anymore now that I remembered you. Hell, even if I don't I'll end up loving you in the end, Shoto. We had sex! I said I was into you! Now what could that all meant."

"Yeah but you worked so hard just for her... I pains me now that I remember it."

"Don't worry Shoto. You're the love of my live. No matter what happens between, we'll end up together. We just didn't really encounter each other very much. Now that I think about it, we hook up real fast."

"Yes... But next time I want to see you do the initiative~" Todoroki said teasingly. Bakugo just sighed while smiling.

"Katsuki my love I'm so glad to see you again! I love you so much... Let's make love again~" Todoroki hugged Bakugo so fiercely that they fell backward to the bed. He dipped his face into Bakugo's neck, inhaling his familiar fragrant scent that Todoroki loved so much.

Bakugo returned the aggressive hug and caressed the white and red locks so lovingly, making the other purred in content. "But we just did that Shoto."

"I wanna go hard on you again... And you didn't love me when we did it. I want your feelings!" Todoroki pouted like a child, which Bakugo found adorable. He couldn't help but laugh. "I'm serious babe~ I want to mess you so bad that the thought alone made me hard." And yes, he was already hard. He started grinding his body with Bakugo, the friction made Bakugo shiver in pleasure. "We just met and you already want to fuck me again... You're so perverted, Shoto..."

"Do you hate it, love?" Todoroki whispered into his ears, his hot breath made Bakugo shudder.

"No... Do fuck me again, Shoto..." Todoroki smirked, ready as hell to taste the feast infront of him. As he was about to do his foreplay on the blonde, a shout came from downstairs, calling his name.

"Shoto! I'm home! Come down, I brought you and Bakugo-kun some foods!"

Todoroki was disappointed, he really wanted to continue but oh well. He hoped his boner would go away fast. He pulled out from Bakugo, tidying his hair and sprayed a room fragrance to make sure it wasn't reek of sex. Bakugo got up and put on a black t-shirt, suddenly pulling Todoroki close and whispered in his ears, "Stay in my house tonight. My parents won't be home for 5 days, so you can fuck me as you'd like, my perverted boyfriend."

Todoroki could feel his chest blooming with flowers as he hug the blonde sideways, "I love you so much, Katsuki, love~"

"I love you too Shoto. To death." He said as he planted a kiss on his cheek. They got down together, eating the meals Todoroki's mother had bought them while watching TV comfortably in the couch. They leaned on each other, eyes focused on the screen.

"Now you guys look more than a friend than when you came here, Bakugo-kun." Todoroki's mother smirked as if she could see through them. Bakugo blushed a bit and slowly whispered, "Yes Ma'am."

"Yes for what?" She laughed, amused at the blonde's reaction.

* * *

Todoroki and Bakugo lived together for 20 years, still weren't married but had planned to in a few years. They thought they'd be together forever until Bakugo left him from this world. He got into a car accident and didn't survive. Todoroki was terribly broken and got sick for 3 years, finally passed away at the hospital bed.

Todoroki knew, even if they hadn't promise to meet each other again... They absolutely would. They were already tied by fate to always be bound together, forever.

 **-Life 2 Fin-**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **There's not much to say but to thank you to all of you that have made your time reading my story. I hope you don't find it bad. Reviews are very much appreciated. I hope you'll always stick to this ship!**


	5. Life 3: France

**As you can see from the title, this chapter is going to take place in France. So I know LGBT is very common there. I just wanna give you the heads up that while reading my ff please note that I make the situation freely as I want. In this case, I make** **it so that the people in France don't really support same-sex relationship, so don't get weirded out if it's not in accordance to its real life circumstances.**

 **AND I'M SORRY IF THE FRENCH ARE SO F-ING MESSY.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Bakugo felt like he wouldn't find the thing he was looking for here in Japan.

Bakugo was a photographer since he was 19. It had been 7 years, and he's still doing it, because he loved the job and the pay was great.

The photographs he took were really beautiful; people always said that to him. He was proud and that's what made him keep going. Still, he felt something was missing. He felt like he had to go somewhere to find that something he had wanted all this time.

France. His gut feeling told him to come there.

* * *

The city of light, Paris. What a nice place to be.

Bakugo leaned forward to the balcony of a five star hotel room he just checked in. He planned to stay here for at least a month. Actually, he didn't plan to leave until he found what he searched for.

Bakugo couldn't speak any French, and he wondered how he will interact with any of the people here.

Well, walking around was nice. It's the perfect time to photograph.

He got out of the hotel and took a stroll in the beautiful city of Paris. With the sunset and everything it was a very ideal view to take shots of. Bakugo didn't waste time and took pictures.

As he continued walking the streets, he noticed that a lot of people were gathering around. He looked over, and with the lighting and camera and everything he supposed it was a photo shoot. He didn't know why but he was curious. He walked towards the group of people, maintaining a fair distance from the crowd since he didn't want to get pushed around.

" _Ouvre ta bouche un peu, Shoto. Mets ton doigt sur tes lèvres, et faire une expression érotique."_ Bakugo heard a man speaking in French which sound gibberish to his ears, and all of the sudden the entire girls present was just squealing madly, hurting Bakugo's ears.

He wanted to see who the model was but all of this fucking tall people were in the way. He shoved them, making his way through the most front lines of the crowds.

Then he saw the model, and he couldn't take his eyes off him for even a second. The model was beautiful, sexy, and confident. He had this odd red and white locks and also heterochromatic eyes of blue and brown. Bakugo's eyes were locked into this beautiful being, jaw dropped at how dazzling the model looked. The red-white head waved at the crowds, which were mostly girls and they cheered in return. Bakugo just kept staring at him until they made an eye contact. The model smiled at him, but Bakugo averted his gaze and didn't return the favor since his pride didn't let him to.

* * *

The girls were gathering around the model, asking for photographs and pictures together. Maybe it's time for him to go...? He wanted to meet the guy but it's not like he could when the girls were all fawning over the model. He started to walk away but he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder from behind. " _Excusez-moi."_

He looked back and saw the beautiful model stopping him. " _Quel est votre nom_?" What? Ah, he almost forgot he was in France.

" _Quel est votre nom?"_ He repeated the same question, and Bakugo could only give him a confused look _Est-ce que tu parles_ _français_ " Bakugo cursed himself for not learning any French before coming here.

"Huh. I'm sorry, I don't understand you." He said cautiously while speaking in Japanese.

"You're Japanese? How fortunate." He smiled. "Would you mind waiting for a bit? I kind of want to talk to you." How lucky Bakugo was that somehow he caught the attention of the model that he caught interest in.

"Okay. I wanted to talk to you too actually." The blonde replied casually, earning killing glares from the model's fans. "You should really go back though." The model nodded. "Ah, I was asking your name earlier. What's your name?"

"Katsuki Bakugo."

"Katsuki. _Un beau nom."_ He said, smiling. Bakugo didn't have a clue to what the model was saying so he just shrugged it off. The model turned his back and walked to his fans.

* * *

"Hey." A man, possibly the model came to him with a light disguise, wearing a black wig and a snapback.

"You're done?" The model nodded and took a seat beside him.

"What did you want to talk about though?" The blonde asked which earned a chuckle from the model. "Nothing much, really. I just had the feeling to come up to you. What about you?" The blonde blinked a few times before replying, "Me too." They laughed.

"Never thought you're a Japanese with that face and that fluent French, model-kun."

"Yes, I was born on Japan and I came to live here for 15 years or so. Oh, do you not know my name, Katsuki?"

"Nope. First time seeing you. And not to be rude, but why're you calling me by my first name?"

"Oh sorry, we usually call our first name here. Do you hate it?"

"Never mind, call me by my name. What's your name, Mr. Model?"

"Shoto. Shoto Todoroki. It's nice to meet you, Katsuki." He offered his hand. Bakugo took it and shook their hands together. "Nice meeting you too."

* * *

"You're so fucking random, calling out to a stranger like that! And you're a model too." Bakugo laughed after munching a bite of pizza.

"You know what? I never saw a person staring at me like I was an angel. You looked so funny. I only had the urge to call out to you."

"W-who the fuck was staring at you. Your eyes were playing tricks on you, you dipshit." Bakugo stuttered and the model only laughed in return.

They were having a dinner at an American Restaurant, and while speaking Bakugo still couldn't keep the curses words to himself. Thankfully the model didn't seem to mind his foul vocabulary.

"So tell me, what's your job? Why did you come to France?"

"I'm a photographer. I'm looking for something here actually."

"Something like what?"

"Not sure, but I know if I ever found it I'll be able to snap my greatest masterpiece." The blonde huffed while smiling proudly. He continued, "I think something might also happen beyond that... but it's just a hunch."

"What you're looking for... are you possibly searching for..."

The blonde listened to his words intently.

"A lover?"

"A LOVER?! What are you, fucking nuts? How in the world did I end up in France just to find a fucking girlfriend, you idiot!"

Todoroki blinked a few times before replying, "Well... It's just a guess. I think a photograph can be really beautiful if someone captures the shots of the one they loved."

"Well you're not wrong in that. But I'm not here for a fucking love story dammit."

"But girlfriend you said? Not to be rude Katsuki, but are you actually straight?" Todoroki looked genuinely curious and Bakugo didn't know why but it annoyed him a bit.

"WHAT DOES MY SEXUALITY MATTERS TO YOU, MR. MODEL?" Bakugo abruptly rise from his seat, earning stares from other customers.

"Ahahaha you're so funny. Sit down, Katsuki." Todoroki muffled his laugh with his hand.

"Hmph." Bakugo growled but got back to his seat.

"So why didn't you learn any French. You didn't even know 'what is your name' in French." Todoroki sighed.

"S-shut up! I'm only here to photograph. Learning French is a goddamn pain in the ass."

"You'll have difficulties speaking with people in general. Want me to teach you?"

"How?"

"Do you have plans this weekend? What if we go somewhere. I'll tell you some words along the way." Bakugo was actually pleased with the offer, since he's not familiar with France and this was a good chance of getting know the model.

"Hell yeah let's go! I need someone to take me around Paris!"

"Okay. Let's exchange numbers then."

The following days, Todoroki and Bakugo got closer as they texted each other. Even though the half-and-half's jokes weren't funny at most, Bakugo thought texting with him wasn't stale at all. In fact, it was fun and dynamic. He was glad that they got to meet each other.

* * *

Bakugo looked around for Todoroki at their meeting point. He said he was already here but where the hell was him? There wasn't anyone resembling him...

"Katsuki." A voice called his name from behind. Bakugo jolted. "WHOA! You fucking scared me."

He stared at 'Todoroki' and no wonder he couldn't tell it was him, since this time the model wore a blonde wig, a snapback, a thin sunglasses and a mask.

"Just go with a normal person's outfit, dammit!"

"That can't do, girls would swarm around if they knew I was Shoto Todoroki. It would be a pain."

"At least took off your mask and your shades! I want to see your face."

"Ah, alright." He took them off, showing a pair of beautiful heterochromatic eyes and moist, slightly red lips. Again, he could not take off his eyes from the model.

"Let's go. Hm, why are you staring at me?" He said as their eyes met.

"I-i was not! You're so fucking full of yourself." He turned his back and started walking. Todoroki just huffed and led him to the city of Paris.

They went to the Aquarium at morning and to the amusement park until evening. Todoroki was really nice, fun, and easy to talk to. Bakugo thought today was really an entertaining day for him.

"Shoto, _merci_."

"For what? In French."

"For... huh..." Bakugo said while massaging his forehead.

Todoroki chuckled. "It's okay, one step at a time. Thanks for today too, Katsuki."

* * *

Bakugo had spent a month in France, and in his free time he would photograph around Paris, strolling around looking for some ideal shots. When Todoroki had a free time, they would hang out together, grab some coffee, go to a restaurant, or watch some movies. They would text every day, talking about anything they could talk about. Bakugo was becoming really fond of Todoroki. He thought he's important, because he'd never been in such a good term with anyone.

Since today was Sunday, Todoroki asked Bakugo out for a dinner at a restaurant in front of the Eiffel Tower. He'd never been there, so he was rather excited. They met up at the restaurant and Bakugo left it to Todoroki to order something, since he couldn't read the damn menu. The waiter left after he took their orders, which Bakugo didn't have a clue to what he'd even eat.

"Do you like it here?" Todoroki asked.

"Yeah. No wonder it's called the city of light. Eiffel tower is so damn beautiful at night."

"I'm glad."

Suddenly a man with a black hat approached them and asked, " _Excusez moi, es-tu Shoto Todoroki_?" From his sentence Bakugo knew the man was asking if he's really Todoroki or not, with that disguise he was surprised that someone noticed the model. Todoroki denied and dismissed the man, saying that the man was rude for coming suddenly like that. The man apologized before batting an eye at Bakugo, he didn't know why but he felt this man was a danger.

"Sorry about that." Todoroki apologized.

"It's okay. Must be tough being popular."

Not long after, the foods were served to their tables. Bakugo's not really sure what kind of meat he'd be eating but it looked like scallops or something? Hell, whatever it was he's glad it's so damn delicious.

They took their time eating the feast. After they decided they had finished, Todoroki suddenly fell silent and he seemed to tense up.

"Hey." Todoroki spoke.

"What?"

"You know what Katsuki? I'm so glad I met you." Todoroki said as he stared deeply into Bakugo's eyes.

Bakugo felt nervous and stuttered, "W-why are you saying such embarassing stuff!"

"Katsuki." He stopped for a moment, inhaling his breath. He continued, " _J'taime_." And smiled so sincerely, which was strange to Bakugo since he didn't understand what he was saying.

"Jetaim? What the fuck is that, Shoto?"

Todoroki sighed; it seemed this was not a good time. "It's means you're an idiot."

"Fuck you." The tension disappeared and Bakugo just rolled his eyes in slight annoyance.

* * *

After finishing their dinner, they decided to walk around the area and go to a place where it's not too crowded.

As they walked on a bridge, Bakugo glanced at Todoroki at the corner of his eyes. Suddenly, he had the urge to take pictures of the model.

"Can I take a picture of you?"

Todoroki was a bit surprised, but nodded otherwise. "Okay, so what should I do?"

"You can just stand right there and look to my camera."

Todoroki looked at their surroundings and he only saw a very few people, so he decided to put off his wig, revealing the dual-colored hair. He looked straight into Bakugo's way, following his instruction. Bakugo saw him through his camera lens, and by that moment, Bakugo was only feeling one thing.

He was captivated.

Todoroki's eyes, strong and fierce as if they were piercing arrows, yet that beautifully glistening shades of blue and brown couldn't ever be missed. His odd, but beautiful red-white hair highlighted in the street lights. His lanky and slender figure that anyone would strive for. His skin, so fair and clear like pure-white porcelain. It was stunning, no less.

"So? Aren't you going to snap, Katsuki?"

Bakugo got out of his daydreams and started capturing shots of the model. He took the photos from several angles and he couldn't stop. This person was just too beautiful, too perfect. He just couldn't get enough.

"Make a sad expression. Like you had just lost the one you loved." Todoroki complied and made an expression so sad, so desperate that it pricked Bakugo's heart a little. He took shot of it and when he saw the photo... He knew it.

The photo was unlike anything he'd shot before. Todoroki was the one he was looking for. He was the reason Bakugo was here in France.

"I found you." He mumbled, but loud enough for Todoroki to hear. He replied, "Found what, Katsuki?"

"You're the reason I am here..."

"Am I really? I guess we are fated to attract each other." Bakugo made a confused expression and asked, "What do you mean?"

Todoroki put his hand on Bakugo's cheek, slowly whispering, "I was already attracted to you from the start. To put it bluntly, Katsuki... I like you."

"H-huh...?"

"I'm serious. I love you, Katsuki. More than anything."

Bakugo didn't expect it.

He already knew full well the tension between both of them was not like that of a friend; they were too close to be called as one. Bakugo never intended to drag his and Todoroki's relationship like this, but gradually, that sense of comfort and possibly love, had grown in him too and he didn't know what to do about it.

"I..." Bakugo tried to make words out of his mouth, but his lips were unable to form words.

"Are you surprised? It's okay, you don't have to answer." Todoroki kindly smiled, but he must have a bit hurt by Bakugo's reaction.

Todoroki was the one he's searching for. Fate even brought him here just to meet with Todoroki. He might be the 'thing' he needed for his photographs, and that might be the only reason he was here in the first place. But he couldn't deny it. He could never deny the feelings he's having toward the model. He knew he'd come to like him, he just never brought it up. It was strong and certain; there's no room for a doubt.

 _I like him too._

"I'm sorry for blurting out like that. If you'd like, I can be your model for a day. Just... call me if you need me, okay?" Todoroki felt a little awkward seeing the seemingly confused Bakugo, so he pat the blonde's head and said his goodbye, "I'll see you later Katsuki."

"Wait." Bakugo grabbed Todoroki's arms.

"Yeah I found what I searched for. And it's you."

Todoroki gave a confused expression and replied, "You mean you found your ideal figure of a model."

"That too, but what you said way back when we first met." He continued, "A lover, remember?"

Todoroki looked surprised and replied, "Yes I said that. What—"

"I think you're right about that. Shoto Todoroki," Bakugo put his arms around Todoroki's neck and aimed for a kiss.

"I love you. I want to be your lover." He said after planting a soft and quick kiss on Todoroki's lips.

"Even though you're so flustered before..." Todoroki chuckled at the blonde's antics. "...and it should have been the other way around."

Todoroki held Bakugo's hand and kissed it while asking, "Katsuki, if you truly loves me, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Bakugo said while smiling. Todoroki pulled the blonde into a tight and loving embrace.

 ***blitz***

Suddenly there was a flash of light. A fucking camera flash.

 _"Shit! Why is the flash on!"_

"What the fuck! Hey—" Bakugo chased after a man who had just taken photo of the two of them holding hands. If this got out, it wouldn't be good. Todoroki's job was on the line.

Luckily he was able to catch up. Bakugo charged at the man and pinned him to the ground. "You— you're the one at the restaurant! You creepy ass stalker!"

The man shouted some words in French which made Bakugo even more annoyed. "I can't fucking understand you so just give me the camera and let me delete all the fucking pictures!"

Bakugo snatched the camera and scrolled through the pictures. "Why can't you leave Shoto and his private life alone...? Can't you see he needs his space, too?" He said sadly, seeing all the pictures were mostly Todoroki. "You fucking stalker..."

 _"S-stop! I didn't have any backups of them! All my hard work... I won't tell anyone about you two... Please don't delete them!"_

"Katsuki. Let's just go after deleting those pictures. I can't stand people like him." Todoroki approached the man and gave him a cold glare.

Todoroki grabbed the man's camera and started deleting pictures after pictures. He was very disgusted by the fact that everything was his pictures, sometimes him in a disguise with Bakugo. This time he took a photo of when he didn't wear a wig, so that was really dangerous. He was relieved the stalker dug his own grave by making such a stupid mistake as letting the flash on.

 _"You almost made Katsuki become the center of hate of my fans... How dare you. Don't you ever take pictures of me again."_

* * *

The next day, there was no news or photo of the two of them at all, which they were really grateful about.

Todoroki and Bakugo started dating secretly after that. They didn't want their relationship to get out; since Todoroki was a famous model and his fan base were mostly girls, who knew how much they could tolerate the blonde. It was a tad annoying that his boyfriend couldn't go out as Todoroki; he always sticked with his disguise. Nevertheless, Bakugo never got tired of this relationship; he just loved him too much to be able to think about anything else. He thought that as long as he could stay with Todoroki, everything else became less matter to him.

"Love, but don't you need to go back? With your job and all." Todoroki asked.

"Yeah, I should probably go back real soon. It's a shame I can't take you with me though."

Todoroki was someone he needed for his photography, but since he'd already been in a contract in a model agency, there's no way he could take him along and offer a job contract with him.

"I really want to live with you and be your model, Katsuki... I think I'll leave France once my contract is fulfilled. I still have 3 years or so, and it's my choice to prolong the contract or to end it."

"But if you're happy in here, I won't ask for such a granted thing as that. Stay here, Shoto. We could always meet on holidays, don't worry." Bakugo smiled.

Todoroki looked like he was thinking for an answer when he finally said, "I wish I could easily say I'll quit my agency and join you in Japan, but words are easy spoken. I actually don't know Katsuki. Let me think about it. I'm sorry love."

"I know how this job means so much to you. You've spent so much of your lifetime here, so it must be hard to let go. It's ultimately your choice, and note that I'll be happy with whatever you choose, okay?"

"Okay, angel."

They were just chilling around in the park. Children, parents, and couples were scattering around, playing and laughing peacefully under the dark sky and cold winds. It's almost time for winter, after all.

"It's chilly... Are you not cold, Shoto?" Bakugo asked while rubbing his arms.

"I'm already like, immune to the cold since I was little. I don't know why though."

"What? You're weird." Bakugo laughed.

"Will this warm you up?" Todoroki pulled the blonde's waist and held one of Bakugo's hand and put it in his coat's pocket, rubbing its surface for warmth.

"Your hand is warm... It's strange." Bakugo put his head on Todoroki's shoulder, and Todoroki couldn't help but to kiss his boyfriend in the forehead several times. They continued to cuddle until Bakugo noticed people were staring at them.

"This is embarrassing, Shoto... Look at the poeple staring at us."

"It's okay love. Let them see us like this..." Todoroki whispered on Bakugo's ear, his breath touched his skin and his lips barely inches apart from his neck. Bakugo didn't know why but he was panting a little, with how close Todoroki was, sometimes it was a bit overwhelming.

"Aren't you cold? I can warm you up more than this, you know. I can touch you and feel you you'll feel so hot inside..." Todoroki whispered in a voice so deep and raspy which sounded very tempting, making Bakugo shudder a little.

"Hey, let's go to your hotel room tonight. Looks like you want it as much as I do." Todoroki rubbed his other hand on Bakugo's thigh, not concerning people's disgusted stares at them.

"S-shut up! How can you make a person horny in front of the damn public, you perverted asshole!" Bakugo unintentionally shouted and pushed the half-and-half away. People looked at their way and gave a confused look, since Bakugo's words only sound gibberish to their ears.

"Shit. Thank god I can't speak French."

"Sorry, you're just so cute. Come on, let's go back." Todoroki got up and intertwined his hands with Bakugo. They started walking when suddenly they were stopped by a greenhead.

"Shoto? Is that you? What are you doing here..." His eyes trailed off to Bakugo, "Who's this? You're friend? Why are you holding hands..." The greenhead looked confused and surprised. Bakugo didn't know why but seeing the greenhead's face ticked him off. And the fact that he's calling Todoroki so familiarly AND in Japanese, it ticked him off too.

"Who the fuck are you." Bakugo was glaring daggers at the whimpering greenhead. Bakugo had already hated the guy.

Todoroki released their connected hands and spoke, "Izuku... Please don't tell anyone about this."

"So you're... dating this blonde?"

Todoroki nodded.

"Who is this, Shoto? You never told me." Bakugo questioned.

"This is Izuku Midoriya, he works as the advertisement group at my modeling agency."

"N-nice to meet you, um..."

"Bakugo. Bakugo Katsuki. Don't call me by my first name." Bakugo hissed.

"Why are you being rude, Katsuki?" Todoroki protested, and Bakugo only looked away while frowning.

"Hey Shoto, but if the boss ever finds out, it won't be good... and if photos get out, your job..."

"It's okay. I know that. I just love Katsuki so much that I'm willing to risk it. That's why, Izuku... just keep this to yourself. Please."

The greenhead looked a little bit taken aback but nodded his head after a while and said, "I understand."

* * *

"So... That runt, are you close with him?"

"Yes. He's actually my closest friend in the agency."

"Why didn't you tell me anything about him?"

"What love, are you jealous?"

"No fucking way am I jealous with a nerd like him. I'm like, out of his league." Bakugo grinned almost arrogantly.

"I won't deny that." Todoroki smiled.

* * *

The next several weeks were fairly going as usual. There weren't any problems arising and their lives were peaceful and happy. Bakugo and Todoroki continued to hang out and go on dates on their free time.

One night, Bakugo just got back to his hotel room from taking pictures around Paris. After he finished taking a shower, he heard his phone vibrate, and he checked the message coming from Todoroki.

 _ **Shoto: KATSUKIIIIII LOVEEE**_

 _ **Katsuki: AH DONT USE CAPSLOCK SHOTO WHAT HAPPENED?**_

 _ **Shoto: My manager, Tenya said that someone caught me hanging out with a 'certain blonde'. I got scolded and I retaliate, but he's a stonehead. He said not to meet you and I got angry. I mean who the hell is he to decide what to do in my life**_

 _ **Katsuki: I guess models can't interact with random people.**_

 _ **Shoto: No you're not random love. Why would u say that**_

 _ **Katsuki: So we cant meet as much as we used to anymore?**_

 _ **Shoto: Ofc we can. Let him talk, I don't care. I love u so much babe how could I live without meeting with u**_

 _ **Katsuki: I love you too Shoto but I mean if it gets rough then we shouldnt meet for now**_

 _ **Shoto: WHYY LOVE? HOW CAN U.**_

 _ **Katsuki: what's wrong Shoto? You aren't texting like yourself. r u okay babe?**_

 _ **Shoto: IM OKAAYY. KATSUKI COME OVER I NEED U SO BAD**_

 _ **Katsuki: DONT. USE. CAPSLOCK.**_

 _ **Shoto: Come here plsssss luvvv**_

 _ **Katsuki: Something's wrong with you. Well ok, I'll get there in a bit.**_

* * *

"Hiii~"

"H-huh?" Bakugo was surprised to meet with a drunk Todoroki. He walked wobbly and his face was red.

"Come inside Katsukiiiiiiii." Todoroki put his arm around the blonde, pulling him inside the room and sat him to the couch.

"What you want to drink? I dun have anything beside alcohol though babeeee."

"I'm fine, I—"

"KATSUKII I'M LIKE SO MADDD. TENYA KEEPS PESTERING ME TO BREAK UP AND IM SO—" Todoroki hiccupped betweens his words, "SO FUCKING MAD. HE NEVER UNDERSTOOD ME." He fumed.

Bakugo blinked a few times, surprised to see a very much different Todoroki. He calmed te drunk man, carressing his head in a lovingly way and said, "Calm down Shoto. We won't break up. But if it affects your job, then we really shouldn't meet outside for now."

"WHY KATSUKI DO YOU NOT LOVE ME—"

"I love you so fucking much that I don't want to mess your job. We could always meet in the hotel or in your place. The papparazi caught us when you put off your wig, so any disguise will be meaningless if you're with me. For now, Shoto—" Bakugo planted a quick kiss on the drunk Todoroki before saying, "I could bear spending my days without you, as long as I could have you all fucking nights in my arms."

"AH MY BOYFRIEND IS SO SWEET AND AROUSINGGGG." He shouted and embraced Bakugo until he fell backward on the couch.

"Do you wanna do it noww babeee?"

"No if you're drunk. Get away Shoto I'll just make you some dishes so you can get back to your senses!"

"But love I am already hard~ how could you be neglecting my needs?" Todoroki pouted.

"Then just jerk off here, I don't mind." He said as he made his way to Todoroki's kitchen.

The night passed peacefully, with Todoroki and Bakugo sleeping in each other's arms. Feeling Todoroki's scent and warmth was the best of Bakugo's life, it was like it's giving him life.

* * *

"Katsuki, you could just stay here until I get back."

"No, I want to walk around the city and take pictures like I always do. So can I come back tonight, Shoto?"

"Of course, love. Come back for me real soon okay? I love you Katsuki, be safe on your way." Todoroki kissed Bakugo in the lips and the blonde smiled in content. Just like that, they both went to do their own thing, without knowing that that day would be the model's downfall.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **The italics in the dialogues meant they were speaking in French, in case you didn't notice.**

 **For some words in French that I wrote in the beginning weren't really important, but if you're wondering the meanings then there you go:**

 ** _Ouvre ta bouche un peu, Shoto. Mets ton doigt sur tes lèvres, et faire une expression érotique:_ Open your mouth a little, Shoto. Put your finger on your lips, and make an erotic expression.**

 ** _Quel est votre nom?:_ What's your name?**

 ** _Est-ce que tu parles_ _français?:_ Do you speak French?**

 ** _Un beau nom:_ A beautiful name.**

 **Thank you so much for all of you that have already spared your time into reading my ff, I greatly appreciate it:)**


	6. Starting a New Life, With You by My Side

"SHOTO!" A bluehead shouted, making Todoroki, who was just coming into the agency raised his brows in confusion.

"What's the meaning of this?! I told you NOT to meet with the stupid blonde anymore!"

"What is up with you, Tenya?! Why are you angry?!" Todoroki looked to the rest of his crews, and all of them had this disappointed expression.

"I think it might be best if you see it for yourself." A greenhead approached him and showed him a news, titled in French, ' _ **The Famous Shoto Todoroki is Gay?! The Model Kissed with an Unnamed Blonde In Front of His Apartment!'**_

Todoroki was shocked. He didn't think that someone would even stalk them to his apartment. The photo was real and obvious; there's no way he'd be able to talk his way out of this predicament.

"Fans are hard for you, Shoto. Your career would most likely go downhill when they found out you're gay. Don't mess with us. We made you the way you are from the bottom, and now you crush it like it was nothing?!" Iida was furious, and the venom in his every single words hurt Todoroki.

"M-manager! You're going to far..."

Iida was still angry, so he kept shouting, "On top of that, you're dating with a nobody! I know he was just some guy you saw at the street and took a liking to! He's just a random passerby! You are a model, Shoto. You—"

Todoroki would not accept any insults to his boyfriend. He grabbed Iida's collar and death glared the four eyes, "I know you're my manager and all, but I will not have you insult Katsuki. If you can't accept me the way I am, then I am through with this agency." He slammed Iida into the floor, and his crew stared at him in disbelief. The calm and collected Shoto Todoroki was acting like a madman.

"You... you ungrateful jerk." Iida panted between his words, unusually cursing.

"Manager! Are you okay?!" A brunette came over to Iida's side, helping him sat up.

"Shoto, what have you done?!" She yelled.

"I'm really grateful. Without you guys, I wouldn't be as I am right now. But you have to understand, I can't live without him. I love him, and there's no way I'll be able to distance myself from Katsuki. I might be gay. I might be dating someone whom you'd call a 'nobody'. But I'm still Shoto, the model that everybody loves. If you guys are troubled by my relationship, then I'm afraid I can't stay." By that, the agency started to be rowdy.

"H-hey, let's calm down and think about this rationally..." Midoriya spoke. "Isn't it okay for Shoto to be gay? Sure fans might get disappointed and his popularity might be declining... but as long as he do a good job, then it's not much of a problem, right everyone?"

"Izuku..." Todoroki was glad someone still got his back.

"I will not have someone who is not willing to hear my words and have raised a hand against me." Iida said in the silence and continued, "Get out of here. You're fired from this agency."

Midoriya was surprised. He protested, "Manager! How could you—"

"Silence! Now, out and begone, Shoto."

"Right. Thanks for everything, manager, everyone here. I'll never forget the years I've spent with you all. Thank you for having me." Todoroki bowed and gave his last smile for his crews before finally exiting the room without looking back.

* * *

Bakugo didn't know if it's just his feelings, but today he felt people around him was staring at him. He just shrugged it off, ignoring it as he walked. Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing. He checked, and it was from Todoroki. He wondered what his boyfriend wanted because he should still be working now.

Bakugo picked up the call and spoke, "Hello?"

There was no answer.

"Hello, Shoto? What's wrong?"

"Katsuki..." He could hear a faint sobs from his phone. "Shoto?! Are you alright? What happened?"

"I lost my job."

"What?! You're kidding! Why?!" His eyes widen in disbelief.

Todoroki kept silent on the other side of the phone, so Bakugo had no choice but to believe it's the truth.

"Where are you Shoto?"

"My apartment." It saddened Bakugo of how weak Todoroki's voice was.

"Wait for me, you'll be fine. My boyfriend is so fucking awesome, he'll get through whatever it is that's in his way. You're an amazing person Shoto, remember that. I love you so much. I'll get there soon okay?" Bakugo tried his best to calm his boyfriend. Todoroki weakly replied, "Okay. I love you too baby."

* * *

"Shoto, I'm here, open the door!" Bakugo knocked, but then he realized the door was slightly opened. "Damn it Shoto, at least lock the damn door!" He came inside and found the half and half curled up in the couch. His head rested on his knees, not bothering to look at his boyfriend.

"Hey... I'm here. Look at me, Shoto." He sat down beside him, but there's still no respond from Todoroki.

"I told you my boyfriend is awesome. He's confident, he's handsome, he's kind, he's everything that you'd call perfect. He makes me like the happiest man in the world. I love him so much and I think he's the best person there is in this world." Bakugo pulled Todoroki into a hug and carefully traced lines on his back. "So can my boyfriend talk to me about what made him cry like this?"

"Katsuki..." Todoroki tightened the hug, feeling grateful to have someone as angelic as Bakugo.

"I-i knew I shouldn't have done that... But Manager was so out of line that I had to do that."

Bakugo pulled out of the hug and asked, "What did you do to him Shoto?"

"I slammed him to the floor out of anger."

"But why? Was there a problem?"

Todoroki showed him his phone which contained the news that he'd read this morning. He turned the page into Japanese so the blonde could understand.

Bakugo saw the title and already very shocked. He gasped as he scrolled down to their pictures together, kissing. Bakugo made a guilty expression and spoke, "This is all my fault..."

"No it's not! I was reckless and I raised a hand against him when he mocked you."

"Then it is my fucking fault! I should have known when we were approached by that strange guy at the restaurant. I should have distanced myself from you..." Bakugo continued, "I know you love this job so much Shoto... And because of me, you..."

"Katsuki, love, please don't ever say that. You're the one I want more than anything else. I was already ready to quit the agency anyway if they were still unable to accept me. But to get kicked out like that made me a bit sad, that's all."

"Then Shoto," Bakugo held Todoroki's hand and continued, "Would you accept if I offer you a job as my model?"

"Your model?" Todoroki questioned.

"Yeah. I have my own studio and I'm a pro cameraman. Like I said I'd found what I was looking for and its right in front of me." He continued, "You're my dream model and my love and life. Will you accept my offer and stay with me in Japan, Shoto?"

Todoroki was stunned at first but then finally able to ingest his lover's words into his brains. His tears fell down as he pulled Bakugo into a hug.

"Thank you so much, love... Yes I accept. Let's live together, and create a masterpiece with your skill."

They started a new life at Japan, same job just with different people. Todoroki was in a new model agency now, and Bakugo was working as his personal photographer, all the while still managing his own studio. Everything was going really well for both of them.

As they work together, Todoroki became really famous in Japan. Bakugo was able to create shots so beautiful, so nifty of him that everyone came to love them.

Years had passed, and Todoroki was planning to propose to the blonde. He had bought a diamond ring and prepared a surprise dinner in their house. One thing missing was just Bakugo himself. He stayed in the studio because he had another shoot for someone else, but he should be back at any moment.

Tiny candles lit up beautifully in the dark, lined up on the floor, creating a pathway straight to the veranda. Romantic music played in the background, well-arranged lights and decorations, a huge, fragrant bouquet of roses, and a lavish, scrumptious dinner. It's a flawless arrangement befitting a proposal. It'd surely be a night—if the person in question didn't turn him down.

As Todoroki heard the door clicked, he stood up right away and swiped the dust off his black suit, straightened his back, and made sure his hair was flawless so he could look like a true gentleman tonight, just for his Katsuki.

"Shoto I'm home! Ugh, I'm so fucking tired...huh? Why the fuck the lights are so dim?" He noticed as he took off his shoes. Bakugo was a little bit wary at first, but then he got welcomed by his lover, which was oddly wearing a suit in their house. "Welcome home, angel."

"Hey, is this your doing? Why the hell would you wear that suit though?"

"Will you get changed into these? I have a little surprise for you, love." Todoroki said as he gave Bakugo a matching suit but just different color.

"A white suit...? Wha—"

"Come on Katsuki. Time is of the essence."

Bakugo changed his clothes and when he finished, Todoroki offered his hand and smiled. "You look absolutely stunning."

"You too, Shoto." Bakugo took it and he was taken to the balcony, fancy dinner awaited with expensive looking food and gorgeous lightings, and also a noticeably huge bouquet of roses. Bakugo was no less dumbfounded by the view; he'd not expected this at all.

"W-what? But it's not my birthday!"

Todoroki chuckled and said, "I know Katsuki. Come on, let's eat."

They enjoyed the food, having conversations about anything they could talk about when suddenly Todoroki fell silent. His eyes piercing into Bakugo's as if they were trying to tell him something.

"Shoto..?"

Todoroki got out of his seat and approached the blonde. He started, "Katsuki, I have something to tell you." Todoroki said in a very serious tone and Bakugo couldn't help but to tense up.

"Y-yes?"

"Fate is real. You came to France and I met you by coincidence, and before we knew it we just fell in love with each other. I am so glad to have met with you, my love. You are my happiness, my life, my everything. So, Katsuki Bakugo—"

Todoroki got down on his knees. He pulled a tiny box and opened it, showing Bakugo a ring with a glistening orb of diamond on top of it.

"Will you marry me?"

Bakugo couldn't help but burst into tears. It was just so overwhelming. He covered his eyes with his arms, wiping the excessive tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I-i..." He sniffled, "Yes I will... I-i love you so much, Shoto..." Todoroki smiled and placed the ring into his annulary, delighted that it fitted perfectly.

Todoroki put his hand on Bakugo's waist, pulling him closer and wiped off the tears from the corner of Bakugo's eyes. "You're the best that's ever happened in my life..." He leaned in and kissed the blonde ever so tenderly.

* * *

Bakugo and Todoroki got married months later. Todoroki's fans was teribbly shocked by the fact that the model was getting married to a guy and his own photographer no less, but he himself had made a statement live in television, " _ **I love this guy." As he grabbed Bakugo's shoulder sideways. "Katsuki, my boyfriend. I love him to death, and I absolutely have no intention to cancel our marriage despite the amount of hate I received. I dare to say this to all my fans: If you really do love me as Todoroki Shoto, then accept me for who I am."**_

Since then, people have begun to look positively. Many had come to the model's defense, they even supported the marriage. Though they were still many people hating on the blonde, but this was good enough.

Bakugo smiled softly as he retraced the events that'd been going in his life these past months. The marriage was a success and they were initially planning to adopt a child, but Bakugo didn't like the idea of having a child with a completely unrelated blood line. They had another option of a surrogate mother, but Todoroki wasn't fond of it as well, so they just enjoyed each other's company without a having a child.

His train of thought stopped when suddenly he felt a peck on his lips. "Baby? What are you doing, staring off to the space like that?"

Bakugo smirked, "I'm just thinking how lucky I was to have someone like you in my life."

He pulled Todoroki close and started kissing him. He sucked and bite on his lips clumsily as if he was desperate for the half and half. Todoroki was taken aback but then let his husband in on his tongue, playing passive for a moment but then took over dominance, and the blonde wasn't able to retaliate.

Todoroki panted as he parted their lips, gasping for air.

"Ah... so early in the morning and you already made me horny... It's so unfair, love."

"I can't help it how I'm so fucking crazy over you."

On their fifth anniversary, Bakugo and Todoroki recalled their memories, their past lives, their pain, and their struggles. The two who were already crazy in love with each other just came to love each other even more. They were inseparable, no matter what came over them. They strongly believed that their love was the strongest.

* * *

Todoroki passed at a quite long period of a human life—58 years, while Bakugo lived a very long life and passed at the age of 73.

This time, it was not an illness or a murderer that took their lives; it's just the essence of living a human life—getting old and eventually died.

They knew fate would bring them together again in the next life, without fail. Be it oceans or islands that made them apart, they would across it all, and no matter what obstacle hindered their way, they would overcome them still.

 **-Life 3 Fin-**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you again for reading my story! So grateful for the likes follows, and also thank you for KiwiReaper for the kind review. Next chapter's gonna be a spin off, full of smut. Sooo if you're a hard tdbk shipper then do look forward to it!;)**


End file.
